You're a sky full of stars Quinn Fabray
by mioneskywalker
Summary: Years ago, when Quinn almost died she didn't even know what she was going to do with her life. It was a bitter feeling, the regret. Regret of the unspoken words. What is stopping her now? With a little bit of persuasion… Rachel decides to act on her feelings. What is she going to do? To woo Quinn Fabray of course!
1. Midnight

**A/N 1: I wrote this story attending to a request of one of my beloved readers who had the patience to wait for months as it took me a long time to start writing it. This was the prompt: "Rachel woos Quinn. Quinn is not aware that is madly in love with Rachel. Rachel is instead, so she decides to woo Quinn. Maybe it could be a future fic."**

**This story will have 4 chapters and it'll end on New Year's Eve!**

**A/N 2: to set the mood put on that Coldplay song "midnight" from the _ghost stories_ CD.**

* * *

><p>If you asked her when it all started she couldn't tell you, but she knows when she made the decision to bury everything inside the depths of her soul. It was in a day full of regrets, tears and anger.<p>

Since then, she has been living her life without acknowledging that _thing_, she was sure it was all her fault, part of her stupid ambitious personality. She wants everything too much.

She had Finn and she shouldn't have fallen in love with someone else. Yes, we can't choose these things, but one must be honest, honest with themselves and with the people they love. In the moment she said yes, she was committed to him. Expecting something from someone else was completely wrong. And even though she kind of ignored Quinn's requests when the blonde tried to put some sense into her head, the more close to the wedding she got the more she started doubting everything and oh how she had expected Quinn to do something, anything and she would have dropped the whole thing. Expecting it was wrong, and she was punished, punished with the irony of life, because ultimately, Quinn did stop her wedding.

In the end nothing mattered. Finn is gone. One thing she has learned and that is how life is fugacious, ephemeral. She didn't have unfinished business with Finn, they weren't together but they were okay, what doesn't mean that it wasn't like he was ripped off of her life, in the blink of the eye.

It was a strange feeling, because in the other scenario, her heart was so heavy and she felt like the air had been taken from her lungs. With Finn's death she got sad, devastated, she cried her heart and soul out. But that was it. When he died she knew she was going to mourning his death for a good amount of time. When Quinn almost died she didn't even know what she was going to do with her life. It was a bitter feeling, the regret.

Regret of the unspoken words.

What is stopping her now? Nothing so to speak as Quinn is single, she broke up with Noah for about two years ago (not that Rachel stalks her or anything; they're friends so it's only natural that she knows about Quinn's love life.). It happens that it's not easy to bring back to life something that has been buried so deeply.

She buried her feelings the day Quinn almost died. She promised herself that day that she was going to repress her desires as she shouldn't have been so silly; her careless acts had almost caused Quinn's death. No more trying to be around the blonde whenever possible, no more arguing with her just because this way she thought Quinn was at least acknowledging her presence, no more foolish hopes. Needless to say that she was not succeed entirely, but she managed to repress her feelings at least.

Above all, Rachel doesn't need any drama in her life at the current moment. Besides it's not like Quinn is ever going to reciprocate her feelings. Not that she has any. It's all in the past...

Life is good; she is on Broadway again, where she belongs. With 22 years old she is more mature now than she was when she arrived in the showbiz.

And she has George, a very cute guy she met at a cafe in a Sunday morning. He was asking for the sugar bowl and she thought he wanted an autograph; somehow his apparent ignorance regarding Broadway was appealing to her. She is not officially dating him, meaning they are not boyfriend and girlfriend, but she couldn't be more satisfied with her love life status.

_Can't he understand that?_

But, apparently her best friend is in a mission to _kill_ her mood tonight.

"He is a nice guy Rachel."

"I know… I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know Kurt!" She exclaims exasperated. "Do I have to be in a relationship to be happy?" She runs her fingers through her hair impatiently.

"Of course not." Kurt sighs defeated as he glances at Blaine looking for support.

Rachel is in a on and off relationship with what he thinks to be a nice guy, George is charming and very different from the other guys Rachel has been in a relationship with. He is not one of those egocentrics Broadway star wannabe like Jesse and Brody, but he is also not a replacement as Sam could have been, could, because Kurt managed to put some sense into Rachel's head, he loves Sam, but he knows what he would have been for her.

"I just want to make sure you're not avoiding commitment because of…" He trails off. "Well, Finn."

"No Kurt, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She says so loud this time that she manages to overdo the music; they are in a dance club. "Thank you." She addresses to the barman as she takes her drink. "Look, I know you're just looking after me. But just stop it. I loved Finn, I always will, but that's it! I know he is gone. I'm not avoiding anything because of him."

She drinks her drink and when the glass is empty she places it on the bar counter and leaves as Kurt and Blaine stare at each other in confusion.

She is already outside of the club when Kurt approaches her. He holds her arm and stops her.

"Rachel wait. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just going home."

"No!" This time he is the one losing his temper. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you half living!"

"You're being a drama queen." She rolls her eyes annoyed. "I have the dream job; I have my dads and my friends. And…" She trails off playfully. "I also have a guy who I can fuck whenever I want."

"Are you hearing yourself?" He opens his mouth in disbelief. "This is not you Rachel. What happened to that girl who loved grand gestures of love? Who was so passionate about the idea of loving someone and being love in return? Where is she Rachel?"

"She is gone…" She whispers.

"I know it was hard but-"

"But what?" She cuts him off as she raises her hand. "Love is too dangerous." She adds it more to herself, but Kurt hears.

"Why?"

"Never mind me." She turns around and starts walking.

"Rachel." He calls her.

"Kurt…" Blaine places a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Sweetheart." Kurt tries out with another approach. "Don't close yourself off. You're getting worse than Quinn."

And just hearing the name makes her heart beat faster as her eyes are filled with unshed tears. She chuckles through a sob and the waterfall of tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hey." Kurt gets close and turns her around; he frowns as he is really concerned. "You always tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell." She says stubbornly.

"You're crying."

"It must be PMS."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_It's nothing… it's nothing…_

She keeps saying to herself as Kurt smiles weakly.

"I mean I'm not in love with Quinn anymore?"

_It's been so long…_

She thinks as his smile vanishes immediately.

"What?" He asks as confusion is plastered on his face.

"What?" Rachel opens her mouth shocked. Did she say it out loud? "I-I…"

"What did you say?"

"Finn." She promptly says, reprimanding herself mentally for being so reckless all of sudden. "I'm not in love with Finn anymore." She bursts out quickly.

"No, you didn't say Finn..."

"Of-of course I did." She stutters.

"No." Kurt looks at Blaine who is also confused.

"You said Quinn?" Blaine asks intrigued.

"No… I must have mistaken."

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaims.

"Let it go Kurt. It was just a mistake."

"Freud disagrees."

"Don't analyze me." She says with gritted teeth.

"It makes sense… you…" He gets lost in thoughts and memories of the past.

"No! Stop it! Please let it go." She starts hyperventilating.

"But…"

"Fucking let it go! It's not the gossip of the year! It's my fucking life and I'm telling you to let it go!" She yells at him as Blaine stares at the two of them shocked, he has never seen them arguing like that.

"Why?" Kurt looks hurt. "You don't trust me. How- how long this…"

"Fuck." She curses under her breath and starts walking away. "I don't own you anything." She says with her back to him.

"Oh yeah?" He follows her. "Nice to know what I am to you."

"Guys you both drunk let's just go home." Blaine tries to reason them.

"Drama queen."

"Me?"

"Yes." She says still walking away.

"We're very alike then, more than I first thought actually… I'm seeing things through a new perspective now honey." He chuckles sarcastically. "MISS I have lots of gay friends but I can't be gay myself."

"Fuck you!" She turns to him and shouts with fury.

He closes his eyes, regretting his words and tries to get close to her.

"Rach… I'm so-"

Disturbed and overwhelmed by the mess her thoughts are making in her head, she walks backward as she is trying to be out of his reach.

"Rachel please…"

"Leave me alone."

She shakes her head and keeps walking, but that means stepping out of the sidewalk and…

"Rachel sto-"

He stops mid sentence as he hears the sound of the car's break at the same time that he sees his best friend being hit by a car.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? We're going to fall asleep with this song, seriously."<p>

"I love this CD okay, and I love this song."

"Ugh, Coldplay makes me sleepy."

"I'm the one driving so-"

Adrian and Kelly are just an ordinary young couple driving themselves home in the streets of New York city, he was not even that much fast. In the moment he was setting the music he wanted, that brunette woman came into their way.

"Coldplay it is…"

_In the darkness before the dawn_

_In the swirling of the storm_

_When I'm rolling with the punches_

_And hope is gone_

_Leave a light, a light on_

"Watch out!" Kelly warns him, but it wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>Rachel has no time to react as she looks to her side and sees the car coming her way. She is thrown up to the car hood, rolls over it, hits the windshields glass, and then she falls back to the floor as the car stops completely.<p>

"Rachel!" Kurt shouts in despair, running to her side in record time. "Rachel! Call an ambulance!" He shouts to Blaine who is also by his side.

"She came from nowhere!" Adrian says as he gets out of the car at the same time as his girlfriend.

"Yeah…" Kelly says eyes wide open.

Blaine takes his phone and calls the ambulance.

"Kurt…" Rachel mumbles in pain as she moves her index finger from her left hand toward him. "Kurt…"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here." He cries and holds her hand delicately, observing the cuts, scratches and bruises on her face. She has blood on her lips and forehead and her right arm is positioned in a very weird angle.

"Tell her." She says in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Quinn. Tell her I love her. I've loved her for so long." She frowns a little as she speaks with difficulty.

"No." He shakes his head. "You're going to tell her yourself."

And then the sky decides it's a good time to crashing down them with a flood of water as the sound of Adrian's car is playing on the background. Leave it to Rachel to make every moment seem like it's coming from a drama screenplay.

_Millions of miles from home_

_In the swirling swimming on_

_When I'm rolling with the thunder_

_But bleed from thorns_

_Leave a light, a light on_

_Leave a light, a light on_

"Someone! An umbrella!" He shouts.

"Here." A young woman offers her umbrella and Blaine takes it. He opens it and holds it up to protect Rachel from the rain.

"I love her Kurt." She says as her tears mix with the rain. "You have to tell her… Tell her…"

Her eyelids are getting too heavy.

"Tell me what you like the most about her."

Kurt asks trying to keep her awake; he has read something about not letting the person sleep in these situations especially because he knows she must have bumped her head hard.

"Don't close your eyes honey." He squeezes her hand. "Tell me."

"Eyes." She says in a small voice. "They are so beautiful… so expressive…"

"Really?" He smiles weakly. "I bet you don't know what color her eyes are." He holds back a sob as his voice cracks a little.

She smiles the smallest smile Kurt has ever seen on her lips and yet he can't help but think how genuinely beautiful it is and how Rachel's face lights up just by the thought of Quinn's eyes.

"It depends…" She closes her eyes for a moment.

"On what?"

"What she is looking at, or her mood or the light."

"Really?"

"I'd say they are hazel. But sometimes they are green…" She says tearfully.

"Rachel, Rachel…"

She thinks about those eyes and the power they always had over her, and just like she is actually staring direct at them she visualizes the beautiful hazel orbs.

And then, everything is black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry this is actually a humor story. This is just the first chapter. ;) <strong>

**The next chapter should be updated tomorrow.**


	2. drawings

**Sorry about the delay. had some problems with my net.**

* * *

><p>It is only at the hospital when he is informed about Rachel's health status that Kurt finally breathes a sigh of relief. After she lost her consciousness he kind of panicked despite Blaine's attempt to calm him down. He accompanied her in the ambulance (Blaine hailed a cab to go to the hospital.) and the paramedics saying she was going to be okay didn't put him at ease.<p>

However, it is a relief hearing from the responsible doctor that her case wasn't that much serious and that she is going to be okay. As soon as the doctor leaves them alone, Kurt crumbles on the reception chair and takes a deep breath.

Apart from the many bruises, Rachel has a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder (which has been fixed already) and she suffered a head concussion.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks calmly.

Kurt only nods. They let silence embrace them as they can't do much now. Rachel has been taken to observation and later to a private room where she is asleep right now. She will probably be awake by the morning.

"She is going to be okay." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand as his fiancé is lost in thoughts. Eyes glazed over nothing. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Hm?"

"Coffee?"

"No…" Kurt finally looks at his fiancé. "I was thinking about what Rachel said."

"What?"

"About Quinn."

"Oh…" Blaine nods, keeping his eyes on his fiancé.

"Rachel was-we were talking about her and then…"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks a little bit confused.

"Do you think it was a terrible coincidence?"

"I don't-" Blaine shakes his head as he is still not following Kurt's line of reasoning.

"Quinn's accident, they were talking to each other when everything happened. I mean, texting each other." Kurt shivers all over and starts fanning himself. "Just…" He exhales audibly. "Wow. Just had a…" He gestures his hand. "That day. Everything came to me. I think it's the scenario." He looks around.

"Yeah… It was awful." Blaine rubs Kurt's thigh tenderly.

"Maybe it was a sign." He says after awhile.

"Just promise you're not going to say anything." Blaine pleads sweetly. "Let's just focus on her recovering okay?"

Kurt nods even though he is not entirely satisfied with this resolution. Yes, he is going to give her time as she was just hit by a car, but they certainly need to discuss this matter.

He really hopes she will open up herself to him; he is her best friend after all.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to do anything."<p>

One week.

This is the time he gave to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not going to tell her."

It didn't take long and her accident was filling the magazines and the news reports. Needless to say her phone didn't stop buzzing one single minute in the following morning. They were still on the hospital when Kurt called Hiram and Leroy Berry. Rachel's dads of course didn't hesitate and came to New York as soon as they could.

One week later and she is still recovering of course, the cast on her leg being proof that she has yet a long time to go before she is completely healed.

"Why not?"

"There are many reasons, but I'm going with: I have a really strong guess that she is going to reject me."

"You can't know for sure."

She glares at him thinking that maybe he bumped his head as well.

"It was just a silly thing okay? I've moved on, seriously. I mean…" She sighs and tries to get herself more comfortable on her bed. She is resting her back on the headboard while her broken leg is on top of two pillows. "The last time I acknowledged it Quinn almost died. And now this…" She trails off.

"Clearly it must be a sign." Kurt points out.

"What do you mean?"

"That you have to tell her?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about it in that awful day. That I didn't tell her, but then I realized how selfish I was being for even thinking about it." She licks her lips, holding back her tears. "Her life was more important than my feelings for her. And she was there because of me to begin with. I pressured her to be there. I was texting her nonstop." She closes her eyes fiercely. "So I decided to repress my feelings."

"I don't think that's your only option. It wasn't back then either, but I think I can understand why you decided to hold it back and keep it inside. Between Finn and Quinn, I think he was the safest bet."

"I loved him." She can't help the tear that stream down her cheek this time.

"I know. I'm not questioning it."

She nods ever so slightly, lifting her hand and wiping her tear away.

"I just…" She trails off thoughtful. "Fell in love with her." She bites down on her bottom lip trying to hold back a persistent smile. What a weird feeling, she doesn't remember the last time she felt this way. She takes a deep breath and chuckles carefree. "I'm still in love with her." She says lighthearted. It's like she is finally understanding what her feelings for Quinn are all about. Whereas her feelings for Finn were strongly related to possession, she needed to have him at all costs. Her love for Quinn is more about taking care of the blonde in every possible way. Being it giving her panties to the school's pervert or choosing Quinn's corsage.

"And you're okay with that right?" Kurt asks unsure.

"Don't worry I'm not going to throw myself on a car."

"Don't play with that." He whines. "And I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Kurt."

"Of course it was. I was being nosy and annoying. I-" He frowns as something occurs to him. "That was how you felt uh?"

"No."She shakes her head as she knows what he is referring to. "Kurt, I don't want you to blame yourself, besides it's different. Back then it was really my fault because it was my text she was answering, not to mention that it was my wedding she was going to."

He is about to say something, but they hear the intercom buzzing and his smile spreads across his lips.

"What?" She narrows her eyes at him. "Who is at the door Kurt?"

Rachel has been visited by many of her friends. Kurt just allows the closest ones, apart from her family of course. George visited nearly every day, despite Rachel saying he shouldn't change his routine because of her. Shelby came to see her two days ago after her dads went back home (Although they're going to be back soon). Tina was the first from glee club, followed by Artie and Mike. Sam and Mercedes were there the previous day. Puck called her from wherever place he was at the moment.

And now someone is at the door.

"Wait here." He demands, what makes her rolls her eyes as she certainly wasn't going to leave her bed.

She keeps her ears in alert mode trying to discern the noises coming from the living room.

"_Between us here Lady Hummel… did you push her? I mean, did you try to kill the hobbit?"_

Once again Rachel rolls her eyes because she knows pretty well Santana knows she can hear them. It doesn't take long and soon her visitors are getting inside her bedroom.

When she spots them, Rachel gulps nervously. That Santana would be with a blonde by her side was expected. Rachel just wasn't expecting this blonde.

_God damn it! Does she have to be so beautiful all the time?_

Rachel thinks as she tries to remain impassive and to keep a neutral face. Oddly, she is having a hard time to accomplish this task today.

"Fuck! I didn't think you could screw up your face more than it is screwed up already." Santana teases her sitting on the bed near Rachel's foot as the Broadway star lifts her hand to her face self-conscious.

"It's going to heal." Quinn glares at Santana and Rachel nods knowingly. Quinn knows for experience.

The blonde quietly observes the damages for a moment and then she walks toward the other side of the bed.

_Come on Rachel it's just Quinn… _

She sighs.

_The prettiest girl you've ever met…_

"Brittany couldn't come." Santana explains her wife's absence. Rachel nods as she looks at Quinn out of the corner of her eyes. "But she said she is going to as soon as she can."

The blonde finally sits on the bed.

"Don't let Santana fool you." Quinn says with that husky tone Rachel finds so sexy. "She got really worried about you."

"Yeah and I was the one practically intimating me to come today." Santana replies suggestively.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Rachel interjects, interrupting the argument she is sure the girls were going to start.

Quinn turns her attention back at Rachel with a serene smile on her lips.

"Of course we'd come." She stretches her arm and tugs Rachel's hair behind her ear. "So, about this…" She points to Rachel's injured leg. "As you know I am a terrific artist."

"Yeah… white is annoying." Santana adds.

"I told her." Kurt says from his spot on the edge of the mattress.

"Guys…" Rachel whines. "I'm not a child."

"No, no, no…" Quinn shakes her head playfully as she starts rummaging in her purse, looking for something. "I even brought this." She lifts the set of coloring pens in the air triumphantly, putting a smile on Rachel's face.

"But seriously Rachel, what were you thinking?" Santana asks serious.

"I should've been more attentive I know. Everything happened very fast."

"Yeah… we were really reckless. We were arguing in public and we had been drinking." Kurt completes.

"What about the car driver?" Quinn asks with a frown on her forehead.

"It wasn't his fault. I didn't look. I just stepped my feet on the street."

"Stupid thing to do, like texting while driving." Santana says in a tone that tells she is not joking. "What's the matter with you guys?" She addresses to both Quinn and Rachel.

"Do you want to hear something odd?" Kurt asks Santana. "We were talking about Quinn when it happened."

As soon as the words come out of his mouth Kurt thinks that if a look could kill he would be dead by now due to the intensity in Rachel's eyes as the brunette glares at him fiercely.

"What about me?" Quinn questions them intrigued.

"Nothing. Your name just popped in at some point." Rachel explains as she starts a silent conversation with her _beloved _best friend.

"_You're so dead Kurt Hummel!"_

"_Just tell her Rachel, really…"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_What are you so afraid of?"_

"Okay, quit the eye talk."

"What-"

"I lived with you guys for months." Santana cuts Kurt off. "I know when you're communicating to each other with the eye thing. And by the looks of it, you're guys probably talking about Quinn." She finishes matter-of-fact.

"Again. What about me?" Quinn says with that air of annoyance that is so her.

"Don't mind Santana Quinn." Kurt dismisses her.

"Alright." Quinn looks to Kurt and then to Rachel, arching a brow suspiciously. "I'm going to work on my little project here." She points her pen to the cast. "And then we're having dinner." She frowns a little. "I mean, you can go out right?"

"Yes I can." Rachel nods smiling. "Don't worry. It wasn't a big deal actually. The car wasn't at high speed."

"It was a big deal. Trust me." Kurt places a hand over his chest dramatically. "I- she…" He sighs.

Rachel pouts playfully as she stretches her arm to hold his hand.

"It was scary." He finishes.

"I can imagine. Berry has been always into drama." Santana states half serious.

"Yep. Drama. It sums up that night pretty well."

"Were you trying to make a scene Berry?" Santana asks teasingly and this time she has a smirk on her lips.

"I can't deny that the idea of a funeral with people crying over my dead body after I had performed Evita's most iconic song." She pauses for good measure. "Don't cry for me Argentina." Another pause. "Outstandingly, in spite of being moribund, had some appeal to me. However if I may I'd like to point out that this was back in high school when I was a silly teenager. I know now that I have people who love me and care about me." She sighs as she is watched by the three of them, while Santana is perplexed, Quinn is simply in awe.

"You're something else Rachel." The blonde shakes her head amused.

Kurt arches one brow and looks at Rachel suggestively, but Rachel ignores him.

"I'm very blessed to have such caring friends and my dads of course."

"What about that loser you call your boyfriend?" Santana inquires casually.

"He is not a loser, he is not my boyfriend and I certainly don't call him as such."

"What is he then?" Quinn asks nonchalantly as she gets closer and leans toward Rachel's leg, pen on hand.

"He- uh." Rachel gasps a little as the blonde places one of her hands on Rachel's thigh. "We're…"

_Shit!_

She reprimands herself mentally for her suddenly inability of forming words or any coherent thought for that matter.

_It's all Kurt's fault!_

She used to be able to stay close to the blonde without making a fool of herself, that is, when no one else knew about her little secret.

"What's that?" Rachel asks the blonde as she looks at the drawing Quinn is making.

"That's you and you didn't answer my question."

"It's complicated."

"Really?" Kurt looks at her suggestively. "I thought you had said to me that he was the guy you can fuck whenever you want." He says cynically.

"Wanky."

Santana smirks prideful. Quinn only rolls her eyes.

"Hey I want to do that too." Santana complains as she reaches out to pick up a pen.

"Seriously, what are you guys, infants?"

"Hey!" Quinn protests. "You're not going to be all grumpy when you see this." She rummages in her purse again and takes a small plastic bag full of little golden stars. "A-ha!" She gestures the stars playfully as Rachel eyes shine in delight.

"Oh my god!" She beams.

"Where did you get it blondie? You're such a nerd..." Santana shakes her head incredulous.

"Whatever." Quinn ignores her best friend.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go out Rach?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Yes Kurt. I'm tired of this apartment and I'm not in any pain so…"

"Okay." He conceals.

They get themselves busy with Rachel's cast for a long time before they decide it's time to eat.

* * *

><p>The hardest part is getting ready to go as shower can be a very difficult task when you have a cast on your leg. Dressing is not much different as well. Leaving her apartment however it's not that much difficult as she is almost a professional at walking with the crutch.<p>

At some point in the middle of their drawing Kurt called the restaurant they've agreed on going asking for a reservation. It should be a problem as it is a very conceited and requested place, but Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray is a very powerful combination of Broadway, Vogue and Hollywood. Needless to say they've got their reservation.

"See? Everyone is looking at it." Rachel complains once they are settled on their table.

"You're Rachel Berry. People are going to look at you regardless." Quinn replies casually.

"No." Rachel smiles happily. "They're looking because I'm the woman with a cast full of silly drawings."

"They're not silly!" Quinn protests playfully.

"Yeah, Quinn even drew you with clothes this time." Santana says cynically.

Kurt chuckles loudly and immediately cover his mouth in regret.

"Sorry. I remember those."

"It was in the girls' bathroom." Quinn says annoyed and embarrassed at her young (and very immature) self.

"So?" He inquires as it is obvious that he used to frequent the girls' bathroom.

"Hey girls!" Blaine approaches their table. He kisses both Santana and Quinn and then gets close to Rachel. "How are you?" He asks concerned just like his fiancé did moments ago.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Rachel answers honestly.

He gives Kurt a peck on the lips and then sits.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"My art work." Quinn gestures to Rachel's leg that is resting on a chair.

He stands up as to look at it properly, laughing amused when he sees it.

"Quinn brought the stars." Kurt informs smiling from ear to ear. "Isn't it cute?"

"Indeed." Blaine looks at the blonde. Rachel observes the couple's interaction with narrowed eyes.

"So, where's Brittany?" Blaine asks Santana.

"She couldn't come."

"Why not?" He pouts.

"We were planning to come in two days, but Quinn dragged me here."

"Well because Rachel's our friend." Quinn cuts her off upset.

"Anyway…" Santana continues ignoring the blonde. "Brittany had a very important rehearsal today; she called me minutes ago complaining that she couldn't come."

"It's okay." Rachel reassures her. "But of course I'm happy you guys are here." She smiles at the blonde.

"Good. I'd hate to-" Quinn stops mid sentence as her phone starts vibrating. She takes her phone on her hand and Rachel notices the smile that spreads across the blonde lips. "I have to… uh… I'll be right back."

"Quinn." Santana calls out. "Friends first." She warns in a serious manner.

"S…" Quinn reprimands her friend and leaves them.

"Who is on the phone?" Rachel frowns as she looks toward the bathroom's direction which is where Quinn went.

"Probably her little affair." She disdains.

"She is dating?" Rachel asks surprised.

"No, she is not. You guys know him." She gestures her hand toward them. "I mean. At least you heard of him. Tom Altman."

"The Tom Altman?" Kurt squeals. "He is dreamy!"

"Uh-hu" Blaine cleans his throat.

"What?" Kurt raises a brow. "You think he is dreamy too."

Blaine gestures subtly to Rachel.

"Oh…" Kurt looks at his annoyed best friend. "Anyway. She is dating him?"

"Nope. He is allergic to relationship. I honestly think he is a jerk, but it's Quinn. She's only dated jerks." She shrugs annoyed.

"That's not true." Rachel steps in.

"Yes it is." She nods her head. "Let me tell you something about Quinn, she might look like a distant and cold bitch, but Quinn is a hopeless romantic." Santana says tenderly. "I liked it when she was with Puck, but we know he is not the cleverest guy around and that's why it didn't work. Quinn is all about subtlety. You must read between the lines."

"I am impressed." Rachel says in awe, it's not because of what Santana said, Rachel knows Quinn Fabray in all her complexity, the layers, moods changing and reserved personality. She has always known Quinn. She is surprised that Santana knows all that though or that she cared enough to learn these things. "I mean, that you know all that."

"Why? I'm her best friend after all."

"I'm back." Quinn sits again. "Sorry. It was an important call."

"You're seeing someone." Rachel asks straightforward.

"Uh…" Quinn is taken aback. She looks at Santana and then to Rachel again. "Kind of…"

"Kind of…" Rachel repeats suggestively as she sips on her wine.

"Yes, kind of." Quinn arches a perfect brow knowingly.

"He is jerk." Santana states annoyed.

"He is not. Don't mind her." Quinn turns to the others.

"With your previous history they will find it really easy to believe me. I mean, you have terrible taste in men. What leads us to my suggestion to you: just let your inner gay out Fabray."

"I was just experimenting S." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Okay." She raises her hand in surrender. "Your loss anyway." She looks at Rachel insinuatingly as she takes her glass and sips on her wine. "I think we should toast to Berry's hard head. It's not that easy to break it." She says jokingly.

Rachel smiles not at all upset.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!"<p>

"I'm here!"

Kurt bursts in her bedroom breathless and flushed.

"Jeez! What happened?" Rachel inquires as she takes sight of his state.

"This." He throws a magazine on her bed.

Rachel takes it and sees the cover. Tom Altman is kissing a girl. And she is not Quinn Fabray.

"Go over there. You're not doing anything in here."

Rachel is unable to be casted in any production right now.

"It's almost the end of the year anyway."

And the only reason why she is not freaking out is because the doctor said she is going to heal fast and that she is not going to have a sequela. Meaning she is still going to be able to dance. She will just need some physiotherapy after she take the cast off.

"Take a break. Go comfort her." She narrows his eyes at him. "As a friend" He adds innocently. "Be her shoulder or something." He sighs. "Look, you asked me to tell her."

"Yeah! When I thought I was dying."

"You weren't dying." He rolls his eyes at her.

"I couldn't know for sure." She pouts childlike.

"Rachel…" He whines.

"Kurt…" She tugs her hair behind her ear bashful. "She is not interested. She doesn't see me that way."

"Listen. The more we talk about your sexuality the more I think about hers."

Now that the hardest part is over, they've been talking a lot about the past. And to his relief Rachel did open herself up to him. She said she has always found women to be attractive, but she never really felt the urge to act on it.

"Maybe Santana does have a point."

"What do you mean?"

"About Quinn's inner gay."

"Oh that…" Rachel exhales heavily. "Santana is… Santana…"

"She was right about you."

Rachel gets thoughtful. She looks down to her broken leg, staring intensely at the drawing. A very cute Rachel berry surrounded by stars. There's no giant nose and the word _loser_ isn't there as well. It takes a few seconds and then it hits her why she is thinking about it. The drawing she saw in Quinn's notebook! Rachel had a giant nose in there, and she was surrounded by… hearts?

"Hearts?" She whispers.

"What?"

She is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Nothing."

"Just think about what Santana said." He caresses her arm tenderly. "Quinn has been through a lot. You love her Rachel. I think she deserves to know."

"She will."

He beams hopeful.

"You mean?"

"I'm not a loser anymore." She says smirking.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me back. Sure, the possibility of rejection is quite big." She draws her lips into her mouth. "But, I'm going to fight for her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give her epic romance of course."

* * *

><p><strong>And now Rachel is going to try and win her heart. Hm… does Quinn feel the same way, does she not? <strong>


	3. it was always you

At first she doesn't notice anything out of ordinary as she enters in her house absentmindedly. Granted, her rented house as she has yet to buy her own house in the city of angels, she is waiting her career to get stable to take that step. Since she graduated and moved to L.A she has been casted in some productions, small roles. But she has recently signed a contract with a major studio to join the cast of a very promising movie trilogy as the leading lady.

And she is Quinn Fabray, of course she has been invited to photo shoots and to be on countless celebrities magazines.

"What the-" She gasps in surprise when she steps foot in her living room.

_Gardenias. _

Many of them.

Gardenias spread throughout the house, on the coffee table, on the dinner table, on the floor and near the couch. Basically there are bouquets in every corner of the house.

"How…?" She gets confused. She knows for sure Tom has nothing to do with this as she was pretty clear when she said to him they were over. Besides, this is really not his style.

Does she have a stalker or something?

She really starts contemplating this possibility as she scans her living room, attentively this time.

"Oh my god what if they're still here?"

She panics and glances at the hallway that leads to her bedroom.

"Quinn, don't be stupid." She scolds herself. "The door was locked. This is probably Santana trying to be funny."

She walks toward her bedroom carefully and slowly. She breathes a sigh of relief when she gets there and sees that there's nobody there and that the room is exactly like she left it. Well, mostly, because there's a gardenia placed on the middle of the bed with a note by its side.

With a frown on her forehead, she takes the note and starts reading it.

_I'm not a stalker I promise. I am someone close to you, at least I like to think we're close, but I'm not ready to expose my identity yet. Before I do, I intent to spoil you with romantic gestures this whole week. Yes, I want to woo you Quinn Fabray. Why? Because I love you, something I have kept as a secret for a long time. _

_With love, your secret admirer. _

"Someone close? Who? Who would be this thoughtless and inconsiderate?" She says through gritted teeth.

She starts mentally listing the guys she knows looking for someone that could fit in that description. Certainly this guy is not from her high school times as he would've known better than to give her gardenias.

She takes the gardenia and holds it tenderly.

And then she cries.

* * *

><p>It actually took her a whole week before she finally left to L.A.<p>

Firstly, she had to explain her dads why all of sudden she was going to the other side of the country instead of their house, where they could take care of her. An overprotective dad is something she is used to, both Leroy and Hiram are extremely zealous when it comes to Rachel. She wasn't expecting them to be over the moon with her plans. But in the end she managed to put them at ease.

After dealing with her dads she needed to take care of the logistics of her trip. She is staying in a hotel as she doesn't want to be an inconvenience to her friends and also because she can afford it. Mercedes are out of town in the moment and there's always the chance of Sam coming to visit and staying at her house. Besides, she doesn't want to be the third wheel, which is the exact same reason as to why she is not staying with Santana and Brittany.

Staying with Quinn is not really an option, they're friends, sure, but she doesn't want things to get awkward now that she has fully acknowledged her feelings for Quinn.

As part of the plan and soon after she had settled on her hotel suite, Rachel left her room and went to visit Santana and Brittany.

_**Two days ago…**_

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would've picked you up at the airport. And why are you staying in a hotel?"

Santana admonishes Rachel as they settle on her living room.

"It's no big deal." Rachel waves her off. "The taxi was just fine. As for the hotel, I didn't want to impose my presence in your house."

"What you're-"

Santana starts complaining but Rachel cuts her off.

"Because it was all so suddenly. Don't worry okay?"

They talk some more, mostly small talk, until Brittany finally asks why Rachel is in the city.

"Uh…" Rachel gets a little nervous. "Okay." She bites her bottom lip. "I love Quinn. Not in a friendly way." She takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with her."

Santana looks at her wife for a second and then, frowning, she turns back to Rachel.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel nods hesitantly. "Do we know any other Quinn?"

"How-when?" Santana shakes her head confused.

"Is it that difficult to believe?" Rachel asks smiling lively.

"It's not." Brittany answers her as she searches for her wife's eyes. "Something wrong baby?"

"Something wrong?" She chuckles sarcastically staring fiercely at Rachel. "So that was the reason." She scolds the other brunette. "You almost killed her and all that time we were none the wiser even though I thought it was pretty weird the way you were acting."

"I know, believe me. It's my biggest regret." Rachel says huffish.

"Were you expecting her to do something you weren't brave enough to do?" Santana continues ignoring Rachel. "Why didn't you say it back then? Why now?" She questions irritated. "I mean that's why you're here?" She asks rhetorically.

"Yeah."

"San I don't get it? Why are you so upset?" Brittany asks sweetly as she places a soothing hand on her wife's thigh.

"I'm not upset. I'm-" She sighs audibly.

"Maybe you're right. I was a coward. By the way that was the reason why I decided to repress my feelings for her. My guilty. After her accident I decided to let go and forget about it."

"Stupid thing." Brittany shakes her head. "If anything you should've taken it as a sign. A second chance granted to you." She pauses. "And to her." She adds meaningfully though Rachel misses it.

"I know."

The blonde glares at her.

"Well, I know now. I mean I thought about her. When I thought I was dying. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Lying on that ground and regretting not telling her."

"And you're going to tell her now?" Santana inquires worriedly.

"I know what you're going to say." She smiles bashfully. "That I have no chance, I know that, but you know what? It doesn't matter. I think Quinn deserves to know that she has someone that loves and cares about her deeply."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Santana says honestly. "I know, shocking right?" She shrugs.

"I understand that. But I've been thinking. Reminiscing the past" She pauses for a moment as she muses a little. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Santana asks intrigued.

"Just look into my eyes and say: You have no chance Rachel."

Santana remains quiet.

"I'm not going to say it. I'm going to ask one thing though." She glances at her wife, a smirk on her lips. "Are you clever enough to read between the lines?"

_**Present time…**_

"What? Where are you? Hold on a second. No-okay… We're coming."

"What's the matter?" Rachel stands up abruptly what's not a good idea since she is still with the cast on her legs. She crumbles down on Santana's couch again. "What did she say?"

"She was actually crying."

"Crying?" Rachel asks with eyes wide open.

"A good crying or…" Brittany grimaces slightly.

"We need to go over there." Santana replies serious.

"Okay." Rachel nods apprehensively.

The three of them heads off to Quinn's house immediately. And moments later they are welcomed by a tearful blonde.

"Rachel?" She says with her eyes wide open as she spots the brunette standing behind the couple best known as Brittana and to Rachel's utter horror Quinn is once again taken by an onslaught of tears, releasing a sob when Brittany comes close to embrace her.

"Dios mio! What happened?" Santana rubs Quinn's back as they walk toward the couch.

"The flowers…" The tearful blonde finally speaks as Brittany guides her and she sits on the couch.

"What about them?" Rachel asks terrified and with eyes looking like they are about to pop out of her head. Santana would find it pretty comic if it wasn't for the crying blonde in front of her.

"Do you guys remember junior prom? The one Kurt won prom queen?"

The three other women nod eagerly.

"The corsage Finn bought to me…" She wipes her face with the back of her hand. "It was a gardenia with-"

"A light green ribbon wrapped around it…" Rachel finishes for Quinn unthinking. Eyes glazed over nothing.

_To match her eyes…_

She completes mentally, completely lost in her thoughts.

"Do you remember it?"

Quinn's voice brings her out of her reveries and she notices that she has three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Uh… Yeah." She swallows nervously. "I do."

The blonde arches a brow intrigued but dismisses the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Anyway. I just remembered about him and then... I got emotional I guess…" She wipes her eyes with the pad of her fingers this time. "It was a sweet thing." She smiles sadly. "He was always so focused on you…"

She glances at Rachel as the brunette chews on her bottom lip guiltily. Back then when she was so focused on having him, she didn't stop to think how her actions were affecting Quinn.

"I thought it was really sweet of him. It was as if he had put some effort on it. That he really cared." She explains bashful.

"You liked it that much?" Rachel asks with a small voice.

"Yes. I still have it." She groans. "And then there's this guy who says he is someone close to me and do this?" She gestures toward the bouquet placed on the coffee table. "Couldn't he have chosen another flower?"

"I think it's because gardenias mean secret love. This person probably thought it would be a clever thing to do." Rachel explains dejected.

"Why are you so sure this person is a guy?" Santana questions impatiently, noticing Rachel's disappointment.

Quinn turns to her in a quick movement.

"Do you know something I don't know?" She chuckles sarcastically. "Of course you know! And you helped whoever it was to do this." She accuses her friend rudely.

"I helped too Quinn, but that's not the point here." Brittany steps in.

"What's the point then B?!" She asks exasperated.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Santana snaps at Quinn.

"Don't yell at her." Rachel says in a serious tone facing Santana and locking their eyes onto each other in challenge.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Berry." Santana gets close ominously.

"Really?" Rachel holds their gazes unfazed.

"Guys!" Brittany explodes upset. "Kitchen now. Both of you."

"But baby…" Santana whines.

"Take a break, cool down and bring Quinn some water."

The two brunettes glance at each other quickly and then do as they were told.

When they get in the kitchen Rachel goes toward the fridge to take a bottle of water for Quinn. She ends up grabbing two.

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and leans her lower back on the kitchen island, watching Rachel attentively.

"What?" Rachel asks when she closes the fridge's door and turns around to face the singer.

"Are you sure you want that?" She gestures her head toward the living room. "You could maybe test the waters first."

"What do you mean?"

"You always had this thing…" She lowers her voice. "…whatever this is, with Quinn."

"You mean… love?" Rachel points out sarcastically.

"Well, I love you, but it doesn't mean I want to screw you." She shrugs. "Okay, maybe I had entertained this idea once or twice…"

"Oh my god, just stop talking before it gets too much for me to handle."

"Hey, calm your tits. I'm very much taken Berry." She smiles cynically. "Not gonna happen."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Are you aware that you said you love me and that you think I'm attractive?"

"Did I?"

"Basically?" Rachel nods her head amused. "Yes."

"What I was trying to say is that maybe you should go for another girl. Someone less complicated. Because what if in the end you're not really gay? I know you love her, but like I said it doesn't mean you want her in that way."

"Firstly, I'm not gay. When did I say I was?" She opens her arms theatrically, and then she opens one of the bottles and drinks the water. "I dated guys and I…" She gestures her hand. "Well, I enjoyed the physical aspect of it."

"Sex." Santana clarifies matter-of-fact.

"Yes."

"Wait." Santana holds a hand up dramatically. "Even with Finn?"

"Especially with him." Rachel blushes as she fidgets with the bottle on her hand.

"You're lying." Santana chuckles carefree.

"I'm not!" Rachel laughs as well as she knows Santana is only teasing. "I liked it with him." She smirks. "Most of the times anyway."

They burst out in laugh.

"Poor Finn." Santana defends her friend tenderly as Rachel sighs nostalgic. The Latina notices it and tries to light up the mood. "Who was the best then?"

"Finn of course. As much as I came to appreciate casual sex, with feelings is so much better." She says meaningful.

"I agree." She nods meaningfully.

"As for me not wanting her in that way… Well…" She drinks more water and exhales heavily, feeling her cheeks getting hot as she starts flushing.

Santana can barely contain the smirk that appears on her lips.

"Well…" She gestures her hand, instigating Rachel to go on. "Tell me."

"What's to tell? I am attracted to her."

"I want the naughty details, does she make you hot? Do you get wet thinking about her going down on you?" She points down for good measure.

"God! Santana!" Rachel hits Santana's shoulder with her fist.

"Or you want to be the one going down on her?"

Rachel has to crave her nails on her palm to repress a moan as she closes her eyes fiercely.

"Oh…" Santana arches a brow.

"You're unbelievable."

"Hey." Santana pouts. "I'm just trying to figure you out; as the experienced lesbian here. So you do want to go down on her?"

"Oh god yes." Rachel says unthinking, and regretful she covers her mouth with her hand.

"That's pretty gay you know." Santana teases.

"Yeah? I wasn't aware." She smiles lighthearted. "I'm not gay though."

"Whatever gayberry."

She pulls away from the kitchen island and walks out of the kitchen as Rachel shakes her head amused.

* * *

><p>When the two get back to the living room they find Quinn crying again.<p>

"What's wrong this time?" Rachel asks as she sits by her side and wraps her arms around the blonde's shoulders handing over the bottle to Brittany.

"I just realized how insensitive I was. Here I am talking about Finn around you." She cries out. "I'm sorry." She locks her reddish eyes onto Rachel's and the brunette cups her cheeks tenderly.

"Don't worry about that." Rachel assures her as she wipes the tears away from Quinn's cheek.

"It's my fault Rachel."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wanted to marry you so much." She shakes her head and sniffs. "He wanted… I said you guys were going to have all the time in the world to get married. And now he's gone." She drops her eyes to her hands. "Can you forgive me?" She says with a barely there voice.

She didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with Quinn, but it's happening right now. She has to gather all her strength and will power to refrain herself from kissing the blonde right there. But now isn't the right moment. So she leans forward and kisses Quinn's forehead tenderly to then pull the blonde into her arms in a warm hug.

"I don't want you to think about it." She pulls away and looks at Quinn with such love and affection that it makes the two other women in the room feel like they are spying on a private moment. "That was between me and Finn. You just said what you thought was the best for me. As for the wedding day, don't ever think for a moment that it was your fault. Besides, we had another chance and Finn did what I should've done, but wasn't brave enough to do." She smiles sadly. "Because when I hold onto things it's hard for me to let it go." She caresses Quinn's hair affectionately. "His words." She adds as she swallows hard.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles more lighthearted. "Sorry about all this drama. What are you doing here by the way? You should be resting."

"I'm visiting my friends."

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel." Brittany answers right away as she hands the bottle to Quinn.

"You can stay with me." Quinn turns back to Rachel. She opens the bottle and drinks the water.

"No…" Rachel waves her off. "It's okay. I'm quite alright."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay." Quinn says with a hint of dejection on her voice. Rachel doesn't notice though.

* * *

><p>Her next move is something far more simple, but equally romantic, or so she thinks. In theory the flowers should have been something romantic as well and yet it turned out to be a big failure.<p>

"Oh no! Don't put on this radio station now."

"Why not?" Rachel smiles amused as she looks at the blonde by her side.

Quinn is driving them home after what has been a very pleasant night with their friends. She didn't drink because she was going to be driving. They took Santana and Brittany home first and now here they are on their way to Quinn's house. Yes, Rachel is going to stay at the blonde's house tonight, Quinn's request.

"It's past midnight." She points out eyes still on the avenue in front of her. "They have this show. It's so lame you're gonna laugh."

"Lame?" Rachel starts panicking a little.

"_This one is special…"_

"Listen." Quinn holds her finger up.

**"_To show our audience how we support all kinds of love we have a message here. Listen up guys: Quinn, I'm sorry about the gardenias, but when the right time comes you will find out that they have more to do with me and you than with you and him. It was always you Quinn. Ps: No, I'm not a guy."_**

Rachel glances nervously at Quinn as the blonde nibbles on her bottom lip, concentration apparent on her face as she is paying attention in every word the broadcaster is saying.

**"_Wow! I am hooked! I don't know about you guys, but I want to know how this story ends! Anyway, Quinn, here is the song your secret admirer chose for you."_**

"Can't you believe it?" Quinn glances at Rachel as the song starts playing.

_Woke up sweating from a dream_

_With a different kind of feeling_

_All day long my heart was beating_

_Searching for the meaning_

"You know who she is right?" Quinn asks with a smile on the corner of her lips.

"I know who she is. But I'm not telling you."

_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_

_We were just wasting time_

_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_

_Only friends in my mind_

_But now I realize, it was always you_

"Rachel…" Quinn whines playfully.

"Didn't you hear? She said when the right time comes…" She teases. "She will reveal her identity to you. Are you excited?"

"I'm not sure." She looks at Rachel. "Honestly."

They stay quiet for a moment as the song plays on the background.

_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_

_All this time_

_It was always you_

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

_It was always you, you_

_No more guessing who_

_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_

_All my hidden desires finally came alive_

_No, I never told a lie to you so I would start tonight_

"Is it because she is a girl?" Rachel finally asks.

"What?" Quinn questions confused.

"Your hesitation." Rachel clarifies.

"Maybe."

Rachel nods and looks away.

"I see."

"I just can't understand why she just doesn't tell me who she is."

"Well, she thinks you're special and she wants to woo you."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Quinn states suspiciously.

"Maybe I do." Rachel replies averting her eyes to look out the window.

_It was always you, you_

_No more guessing who_

_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_

_It was always you_

"And maybe you do too." She mumbles to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna try and update tomorrow, but i can't promise.<strong>

**I found the ultimate faberry song! and it's maroon 5's "it was always you"**


	4. Nothing but you

"Wait."

"What?"

She remains still on her seat, watching the blonde with a silly smile on her lips. Quinn unfastens her seatbelt, gets out of her car and walks around it to open the passenger's door.

"Let me help you."

Rachel giggles joyfully while Quinn opens the door.

"You didn't have-"

"Shut up." Quinn cuts her off in a playful manner. Then she offers her hand to Rachel gracefully.

When Rachel holds Quinn's hand, tingles shot down her with the contact and as she feels her heart racing inside her chest, she can't help but think: _My heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close…_

Yes, she just joked inside her head, and yes, she kind of laughed at it out loud.

_Oh shit! I can't be drunk around her…_

"What's so funny?"

_You serenaded me…_

As this thought crosses through her mind she sobers up a little, melting and blushing, because _– insert sigh -_ Quinn was so damn cute that day.

"Nothing." She answers serious, trying to act natural rather than a foolish school girl near her crush. "It's the alcohol I guess." She smiles, placing her broken leg on the ground.

Cautiously, Quinn pulls the brunette completely out of the car, placing her free hand on Rachel waist to uphold the brunette.

"Thanks." Rachel says doing her best to ignore the proximity of their bodies and to act nonchalant.

Brown eyes drop to the floor as Quinn closes the door behind her, keeping her other hand on Rachel's waist as she does it.

Something is happening. They both are aware of that. It's happened before except not quite. It's like Quinn is a magnet and Rachel is a coin, in the past they were always at a considerable distance, the magnet always magnetizing the coin, but without actually getting a hold of it and the coin was always surrounding the magnetic field without being completely captured by it. Even though back when they were rivals and for a good period of their _kind of_ friendship, she hadn't been able to figure out the reason, she has always been drawn to Quinn.

There's no _considerable_ distance between them now though. There's no high school, no boyfriends, no pregnancy, no ring. The coin is so close to be captured as the magnetism is more palpable than ever. The way Rachel's breathing becomes more labored, how the pressure of Quinn's hand on her waist increases as the blonde's hold tightens ever so slightly.

But for two completely different reasons they are fighting it; Rachel is avoiding eye contact, which is contradictory since a few weeks ago she prayed to God to bestow on her the chance of looking at Quinn's eyes again. And now she is avoiding them. And she knows why. It's not just because what Santana said about Quinn being a hopeless romantic, no, she really wants Quinn to know that she is a worthy. Because she has all these past memories where Quinn complained about being worthless and that she was going to settle with something less than extraordinary. And a girl like Quinn deserves epic romance.

Quinn, the beautiful goddess standing a few inches away from her. Quinn and her beautiful hazel eyes.

They are drawing her. Like a magnet. Really, _it's not fair!_ Quinn's eyes are her biggest kryptonite, and this time she has nothing as a shield. She will falter altogether.

_Oh screw it! Just tell her already! _

Rachel looks up and their eyes lock onto each other. Marveled, she takes her time to admire every little detail, the mix of, green, light brown and flecks of gold in the irises, the sparkle, the intensity and the way they are looking down at her as if they are looking at their prey.

It's because of moments like this that she started losing her resolution and second guessing her decisions. She started doubting whether her wedding was a good idea or just plain wrong.

She opens her mouth, but before she says anything, Quinn does.

"Crutch." The blonde says slightly bewildered.

"What?" Rachel asks a little confused.

"Your crutch." Quinn clarifies.

"Oh…" Rachel licks her lips and nods. "Yeah." She adds lamely.

The blonde cleans her throat and walks toward the trunk so she can take Rachel's crutch. She gets back moments later and hands it to Rachel. She can walk without it, but only when she is in the inside. To go out to places she still needs it.

"Come on." Quinn beckons to Rachel and after she takes a deep breath Rachel follows the blonde into the house.

* * *

><p>Once inside the house, Quinn heads off to the kitchen right away.<p>

"Rach?" She calls out.

Rachel is still in the living room when she replies joyfully.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want something?"

When she finally gets in the kitchen, she finds the blonde drinking some water.

"So?" Quinn questions again to then lick her lips.

"No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rachel nods.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not sleepy yet." She states playfully, sipping or her water.

"It's quite late." Rachel states amused.

"Hm…" Quinn smirks and then cupping her hand around her mouth she shouts. "Mom! Can I stay up a little more?"

Delighted with the blonde's playful antics, Rachel bursts out into laugh.

"Isn't it great to be an adult and to be free of those chains that used to bind us when we were living with our parents?"

The silence that comes after her question snaps her out of her reveries and she growls angrily.

"I'm so stupid." She shakes her head. "That's me. I'm a Fabray aren't I?" She asks and her face contorts into a look of haughty derision. "I'm sure the life in the Berry household is nothing less than amazingly perfect."

A little taken aback at how Quinn's sounding so much like her old self in the moment, Rachel remains quiet. She feels as if they already had this conversation before, maybe with different startups, but certainly because of the same inquietudes. Quinn has always been afraid of being like her parents.

"Sometimes they're still here though." Quinn pokes her head with her finger a couple of times. Her eyes glazed over nothing in particular as she is completely lost in thoughts.

Rachel doesn't need to ask, she knows who _they _are.

Quinn's family.

"When me and Santana…" She trails off shyly. "Had sex."

A scowl darkens Rachel's face before she recomposes herself. If she thought it was awful when she found out a couple of years ago, she was very wrong because now it sucks even more. There's something about Santana having Quinn in that way that affects her more than when Quinn is with anyone else, Puck for example. She supposes her irrational jealousy is due to their rivalry or rather, their past rivalry.

_Fucking bitch! _

Because she knows the blonde is venting and that she is about to say something important, Rachel swallows her jealousy and with a small nod she encourages Quinn to go on.

"I confess that the thought of them finding out freaked me out a little."

Quinn sighs as she has a flashback of Santana telling her that she wasn't going to tell her mother. Is she that predictable? And she had thought she was matured enough at that time, matured in the sense that she wasn't going to let her family define who she was going to be.

How wrong she was, not only she hadn't wanted her family to find out she had sex with Santana, but she ended up dating the young version of her father. _Biff_.

She really thought she was going to work things out with Puck though, after all, what could possibly go wrong? That is, apart from the long distance relationship issue and well, that other thing?

"Do you think I'll always be influenced by them or their beliefs?" Quinn asks Rachel after a moment mulling over her life decisions.

"Only if you let it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you see it as a bad thing?"

Quinn nods.

"Don't get me wrong, but your family sucks. Your father is a cruel man and your mother is a big failure in the motherhood department." She sighs. "You're such a precious thing Quinn; it's their loss, really."

"Thanks." The blonde says in a small voice, fiddling with the bottle on her hand. She should be used to it by now, but her nonchalant attitude always go out the window whenever Rachel does this thing where she puts the blonde on a pedestal.

"Anyway." Rachel runs her fingers through her hair. "My point here is: it's okay to be influenced by our parents, that is, when we are in a healthy daughter and parents' relationship. My dads are a constant presence in my life, but they will always love and accept me for who I am." She gets close to the blonde and places her hand over Quinn's hand that is placed on the kitchen island. "I don't have to change who I am to please my dads." She finishes suggestively.

"Do you think I still try to please them somehow? You sure noticed how Biff is very much alike my father."

"Well," Rachel draws her lips into her mouth. "Yeah. But you broke up with him. You're not them Quinn. You're not going to be like them, that's nonsense."

"My actions say otherwise. We both know what I'm capable of."

Rachel looks at the blonde knowingly and a small smile spreads across her lips.

"That's past. You've changed. Maybe you haven't noticed it yet, but you've been doing lots of things over the years that I think they don't approve of, your father specially."

"Like getting pregnant." She smiles melancholic.

"I was going to say doing that atrocity with your hair." Rachel teases good-humoredly and Quinn giggles joyfully.

"I thought you liked pink?" Quinn arches her brow defiantly.

"It's not like you did it because of me or anything." Rachel replies and then she laughs at the stupid supposition.

Quinn seems to get a little tense, but Rachel doesn't give it a second thought as they are having a serious conversation here okay?

"Maybe you're right." She chews on her lips thoughtful. "That was the reason why I was attracted to Puck. Deep down I knew my father would never approve my relationship with him. Do you think it was my first rebellious act?" Quinn inquires mockingly.

"I don't know…" She trails off as she can't believe she is going to ask this question. "Why did you sleep with Santana?"

"Curiosity?" She asks more than answers. "I know…" She huffs and places the bottle on the kitchen island in an aggressively motion.

"You don't have to answer me." Rachel reassures her.

"I was-"

"Experimenting." Rachel finishes for Quinn.

"Why everyone keeps assuming that this is a lie?" She complains annoyed. "It's true."

"I believe you."

Releasing a sigh, the blonde actress starts drawing small circular patterns with her finger on the kitchen island's surface.

"I don't have a problem with the girl thing per se…" She gulps nervously.

"You don't?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint her though."

"Why?" Rachel inquires in genuine curiosity.

For a moment Quinn locks her eyes onto Rachel's and the brunette can notice the sparkle in them.

"I'm suddenly very tired."

She sighs and Rachel nods knowingly.

"Are you ready to sleep now?" She mocks genially.

"Totally." Quinn finishes off her water. "By the way you're going to sleep with me."

Rachel chokes on her own saliva.

"I know, bummer. I invite you over and I don't even have a decent accommodation for you. My guest room is a mess of books and…" She stops mid sentence. "Other things…"

"Nonsense." Rachel waves her off. "Besides, it is time to be a little bit rebellious." She smirks.

"What you mean?" Quinn giggles in a good mood.

"I'm sure you mother has taught you the duties of a good hostess."

"In that case," Her face lights up as her lips display a self-satisfied smirk. "I didn't even change the sheets."

"As long as they are not christened, it's fine." Rachel bursts out unthinking.

"It's been two weeks since I broke up with him Rachel." She rolls her eyes.

"I thought it wasn't really _dating _with him." The brunette says dryly.

"It was kind of dating." Quinn mocks laid back. "Anyway, it was something. And I ended this _something_."

"Because he cheated on you?"

Rachel huffs. What's the matter with these guys? When you have the opportunity of dating Quinn Fabray you have to cherish it as if your life depends on it. At least that's what she intends to do, if given her the chance, of course.

"No." Quinn replies with a controlled voice. "That happened after we broke up." She purses her lips in a very Quinn way. "Granted, it was only a few hours after."

"Oh." Rachel nods in understanding.

"Let's not waste time talking about it. I moved on."

"Alright."

Quinn takes Rachel crutch and offers the other arm as support for the brunette.

"I think Santana was right, I do have a thing for jerks." She says nonchalantly as they walk out of the kitchen.

"And Jews, apparently."

This time, the proximity of their bodies as they have their arms intertwined makes it harder for Rachel not to notice how Quinn's body tensed up in a bolt.

"Yeah." The blonde manages to say.

"Quinn." Rachel squeezes the blonde's arm, forgetting all about the oddity in Quinn's demeanor moments ago. "I'll have to borrow your clothes. I have nothing with me here." She gestures her fashionable handbag for Quinn to see making the blonde smile.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>She wakes up with a luxuriance of brown locks all over her bed.<p>

As in: Rachel is on _her_ bed.

Turning to her pillow so she can face it, she presses her head against it until the need for air gets unbearable and she starts suffocating. Then she turns to the side to face Rachel as she sighs serenely.

Quinn is not quite sure, but she has the impression that she heard some voices. The sight beside her distracts her though and soon enough she is dedicating her time to observe Miss expansive Berry sleeping. She is expansive when she is awake, of course she would be expansive while sleeping (Rachel is occupying more than her half of the bed), Quinn concludes as she smiles widely.

Observing gets insufficient and now she has to touch. She runs her fingers through Rachel's hair tugging the spread locks under Rachel's ear. Then with the tips of her finger she caresses softly the few bruises that are still healing on Rachel's face.

"This is the longest I've been in your presence without you saying a word." She says quietly.

"I resent that." With her eyes still closed Rachel mutters with a raspy voice. Quite sexy, Quinn takes note as she giggles happily, what turns out to be music for Rachel's ears.

"They are cute, come on, you can't deny it."

As she hears Brittany's voice Quinn pulls away from Rachel in a very quick motion.

"Disgustingly cute." Santana teases as she leaves the doorway and gets completely in the room.

She should know that the voices she heard belonged to them. The couple has full access to her house, what explains the gardenia occurrence.

Cursing under her breath, Rachel sits up and smiles the fakest smile ever. She is far from pleased. She was having a moment with Quinn and they ruined it.

"To which do we owe the honor of your presence in this beautiful morning Santana?"

"It's past noon sleeping beauty and we have a busy day ahead of us, so… up."

Ignoring the sarcasm on Rachel's voice, she claps her hands and gestures to them to get up. Really, it is not her fault that Rachel didn't get any, and she knows Rachel _didn't_ get any. She supposes that that's what you get when you fall in love with Quinn Fabray.

"She is right." Quinn confirms stretching her arms as she sits up.

They will be busy indeed. Since last year and as they are living in the same city, the unholy trinity decided to put into practice what Mr. Schue taught them all those years ago: loving your neighbor, specially the less fortunate children and specially on Christmas. It was Quinn's idea and as Brittany got thrilled with the whole thing, Santana had to cave in. So they organized a charity event to raise funds to provide a happier Christmas for the less fortunate children. Because they liked it so much (even Santana) and because they managed to raise a substantial amount of money, they decided to make it an annual thing. So, they are organizing it again as Christmas is just a few weeks away.

Last year's event happened at a rented mansion in Beverly Hills. But this time Santana thought they could be more daring and get a twice as big mansion.

There are just few details to take care of; mostly they need to get themselves fabulous. _Hot,_ as Santana pointed out.

At some point there will be an auction in which the items to be auctioned are of great value, so to speak, like cute paintings painted by children from an orphanage and other silly things that have no commercial value whatsoever, but should serve the purpose: the donations rather than the purchases.

* * *

><p>The scenario is really amazing, this is the first thing Rachel thinks as she descends the grand staircase that leads to the pool area. As the sun is setting and it's getting dark by the minute, the lighting of the pool and of all outdoor complex are a nice view.<p>

There's a DJ liven up the place with a sophisticated soundtrack as the guests are occupying the whole area, around the pool, on the incredible green grass, the lounge chairs and the bar at the end of the pool.

The second thing Rachel thinks is: is it that bad that she wants to go all fan girl over the famous people? So what she had a (failed) TV show or that she is on Broadway now? Sometimes she is just a small town girl.

_Is that Ethan Baker?_

She beams childlike as Santana gets on the small stage near the DJ, microphone on hand.

"Just a friendly reminder that I haven't brought you guys here to drink free champagne. You can start emptying your pockets and release the money. Sarah there-" She points to a young woman near the stage. "-Is here to take of this…" She gestures her hands. "Money things. So don't leave before talking to her. And oh! Get ready to the amazing surprise we have for you at the end of the night. Now put that record on DJ cause I wanna dance with my baby."

Rachel smiles at her friend feeling very prideful. She scans the area and soon enough her eyes find home in those familiar hazel orbs.

Taking her time to fully appreciate the embodied beauty in front of her, Rachel observes as Quinn excuses herself and leaves the group of people she was having a conversation with to go to Rachel. The closer she gets the more Rachel can appreciate the details, like her exquisite form in a low cut v-neck navy-blue dress, her hair in a fancy bun and a sophisticated cat-eye makeup.

Passing by a waiter as she walks toward Rachel, Quinn takes two glasses of champagne and with a smirk on her lips she approaches the brunette with a haughtiness that makes Rachel's heart race with nerves.

"Hey." The blonde says as she hands Rachel one of the glasses.

"Hey." Rachel replies a teeth-exposing smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Quinn complains mockingly. Rachel was at her Hotel as she got dressed up there.

"Well, the cast is a real hassle sometimes." She answers lively, sipping on her drink.

"Of course." Quinn rubs her forehead. "I forgot." She takes a step back to admire the brunette. Rachel is wearing a white dress that doesn't have Quinn's plunging neckline, but leaves all of her long legs on display. That is, her leg on display, the other on is pretty much covered by the cast. "You're beautiful." She states in genuine appreciation.

"Thank you." Rachel accepts the compliment out of politeness, because really, she can't hold a candle to Quinn.

"I know what you're thinking." Quinn says huffish.

"What?" Rachel bites down on her bottom lip.

"You're comparing us." She shakes her head. "Don't do that." She asks with eyes sparkling.

"Alright." Rachel nods ever so slightly.

Mercedes arrives shortly after and soon they are engaged in a pleasant conversation.

"How is this leg?"

"Itching." Rachel informs the diva good-humoredly.

The party goes on and once and while Quinn has to drift away from Rachel only to be drifting right back moments after. It's in one of these moments, when Rachel is alone that Santana comes to her.

"Just tell her already."

"I will."

Santana stares at her doubtful.

"I will." Rachel reassures firmly.

"Yeah, yeah." She huffs impatiently.

"I'm serious, there's just one more thing I want to do before I open up my heart to her."

"I think it very sweet." Brittany pecks Santana's cheek as she is with her arms wrapped around her wife's lower back and with her chin placed on Santana's shoulder. "The wooing thing."

"It would be more effective if Quinn knew who is behind the wooing." Santana points out.

"And who is behind it?" Quinn inquires as she gets close to them.

"Oh look, I think is time for that surprise we promised." Santana says hastily as Quinn looks at them with narrowed eyes.

With the unholy trinity settled on the stage, Quinn assumes the microphone this time. As soon as she announces that each one of them is auctioning a kiss, the place is filled with whistles and clapping.

"Just a friendly reminder." Santana says after she took the mic away from Quinn. "Try to stick your tongue in my wife's throat and you will be cut into pieces and thrown into the Pacific Ocean to feed the sharks." She finishes dryly, with a pleased smile on her lips. "Let's get it started, shall we?"

Brittany goes first and when the highest bidder is announced, she gladly gives the buyer - a handsome actor in his early thirties, who is a friend of the couple and pretty much gay – a peck on the lips.

Santana is the next and sure enough it's a woman who buys her kiss. She is from the music industry and Santana's acquaintance. Brittany doesn't get too pleased, but she lets it go as she knows that in the end of the night, she is the one taking Santana to bed.

And for last: the best… in Rachel's opinion anyway.

"One thousand dollars." Rachel says as soon as it begins, feeling very confident, but it turns out that she has some competition.

"Two thousand!"

Quinn arches a brow inquiringly, but she just shrugs and smiles at the blonde. She focuses again as she has two persistent competitors to beat.

"Five thousand!" She shouts, gazing at the other two men.

When one of the men announces ten thousand, which was the highest bidder for Santana, without thinking Rachel shouts:

"Fifty thousand!"

She looks at Quinn and the blonde is staring back at her with a frown on her face that says: _What are you doing?_

Rachel just smiles shyly; waiting for the auctioneer to announce her as the highest bidder, before he does it though, the third men shouts.

"One hundred thousand!"

And Rachel deflates. It's not that she doesn't have the money and the kids deserve it of course, but she hesitates and so the auctioneer closes the bids.

* * *

><p>"Here you go lady."<p>

She smiles at the sympathetic barman as he places her drink in front of her.

"Thank you." She nods her head.

She needed time to recompose herself, she kind of hates losing. She doesn't know exactly what possessed her; of course that was not how she wanted their first kiss to be. Maybe it has something to do with her trying to prove herself to Quinn.

She knows she shouldn't and it's silly, but she is feeling quite inappropriate ( the cast doesn't help) watching Quinn in her element, being the center of all the attentions, beautiful and untouchable. It feels like high school all over again. What was she thinking? She is in love with Quinn Fabray and she is… well, Rachel Berry.

"If someone had told me years ago that Rachel Berry would be offering fifty thousand dollars to kiss me, I would've laughed on their faces." Quinn says from behind the dejected brunette. She gets close to the bar counter and leans her hips on it. "What were you doing?" She questions lively and with a smile on her lips. "Trying to save me or something?" She giggles, but then she stops as she notices Rachel's down mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel tries to force a smile. "I guess I just don't like to lose."

Quinn nods knowingly.

"Oh look, they are going to sing." She warns Rachel as Santana and Mercedes gets on the stage. Besides the DJ, a "girls only" band that Santana is helping to produce, also entertained the night, so now the girls are going to play and the two glee club former divas are going to sing.

"Do you want to dance?" Quinn suddenly asks, the band starting the song.

Rachel chokes on her drink. "Hm?"

"To dance," She says smiling from ear to ear. "With me?" She clarifies.

"I think they are going to sing a ballad." Rachel explains wiping her mouth.

"I know."

Confused, Rachel opens and closes her mouth a few times.

"Come on…"

Quinn grabs her hand and drags her away from the bar and closer to the stage.

"Have you ever slow danced with a girl before?" She says with a husky voice, her hand sliding down Rachel's side and finding home on the brunette's hips.

Speechless, Rachel only shake her head in negative.

"It shouldn't be that much different." Quinn explains pulling Rachel more into her and resting her cheek on Rachel's head. "I'm gonna take the lead. You just have to be the girl." She says calmly despite the implications behind her statement.

Caution be damned, because slow dancing with Quinn is not just different in the sense that she is a girl and Rachel has only ever slow danced with boys ( and her dads), it's also different because nothing has ever felt so right.

She surrenders herself completely and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, the blonde's scents invading her nostrils, the familiar citrus fragrance Quinn uses since high school causing a well known sensation, the rush of butterflies in her belly, the goose bumps, the tingles shooting down her spine all the while she displays a lazy smile.

"I want to dedicate this song to my baby." Santana winks at Brittany. "And also to all the lovers in the house."

And now Santana is singing and it's perfect, except Rachel wants to wipe off that smirk away from her friend's face. Santana is really not into subtlety.

_My romance doesn't need to have a moon in the sky_

_My romance doesn't need a blue lagoon standing by_

_No month of May_

_No shining star_

_No hideaway_

_No soft guitar_

Because really, she got the message here, but she still wants to do one more thing to Quinn.

_My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain_

_Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain_

_Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true_

_'Cause my romance doesn't need a thing but you_

"So?" Quinn pulls away and looks at Rachel. "How is your first time going so far?"

"Enjoyable." Rachel teases.

Quinn shakes her head amused. She pulls away completely and Rachel misses the proximity right away.

"You should sit now; you know to… rest your leg."

"Yeah. I'm going to…" She stutters and sighs as Quinn takes her to rest her leg.

* * *

><p>Her next act is going to be the last, at least that's what she tried to reason with her friend. After the party was over and when she was taking Rachel to her Hotel, Santana complained the entire driving.<p>

But Rachel has a plan and she is going to keep going with it.

"Brittany, what are we doing here?"

"I told you already, we're going to see the stars." Brittany smirks; she turns around and keeps walking forward, dodging the pedestrians. Tourists, artists, people from all over the world spread on the world's most iconic sidewalk, the Hollywood walk of the fame.

"We've seen it before." She whines. "We're going to be recognized." She whispers theatrically.

Brittany ignores her and keeps walking through the blocks of Hollywood Boulevard.

"B, wait up." Quinn calls out her blonde friend. "What are we doing here?" She repeats one more time.

"Okay, your secret admirer asked me to bring you here." She informs as she approaches the 6925 mark.

"Why though?" Quinn questions petulantly.

"Hm…" Brittany trails off smiling deviously and Quinn doesn't have it in her to be mad at the blonde.

She is about to say something when a guy with a guitar that was randomly walking on the sidewalk moments ago, gets closer to her and starts strumming the strings of his guitar, looking directly at her, and as if that was not odd already he starts serenading _her. _

_Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

"What the hell?" She mutters astonished, glancing over at Brittany and opening her mouth in disbelief as the blonde is amazed with the whole thing.

And then out of the blue a girl starts singing as well.

_I don't care_

_Go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do_

Another girl starts serenading her followed by a guy and an older woman, to say that she is quite flushed and embarrassed is an understatement.

'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars

I think I saw you

She sees a set of familiar faces as Santana and Mercedes appear out of nowhere singing along of course.

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars

I want to die in your arms

'Cause you get lighter

The more it gets dark

I'm going to give you my hear

"Guys." She giggles, blushing cheeks. She is pretty sure that everybody is singing at her even the people that aren't aware of what is really happening.

'Cause you're a sky

You're a sky full of stars

Such a heavenly view

It such a heavenly view

"Please tell me you guys weren't pranking me with the whole secret admirer thing this whole time?" She says once the music is over and the random guy walks away as nothing out of ordinary had just happened moments ago.

"We weren't." Brittany beams at her.

"Yeah we wouldn't do that to you." Mercedes reassures her and they all look at Santana.

"It seems something I'd do, but I didn't." She raises her hand up.

"Just tell me who she is."

"She asked us to give you a tip." Santana says feigning confusion. "What was it?"

"I know." Brittany smiles happily as she moves Quinn a little bit. "She said: look down and find out what you mean to me."

In a hurry, Quinn tilts her head down and looks at the star beneath her feet.

"Barbra?" Quinn whispers, confusion all over her face as she stares at the Barbra Streisand Hollywood hall of fame' star.

"Yeah. You're above Barbra." Santana informs calmly, it was hard but she managed to control herself and refrain from rolling her eyes at that.

Brittany and Mercedes beams, but Santana watches her attentively. There's no way Quinn can't tell who her "secret admirer" is now.

"She said she is going to give you time to digest everything. She is going to talk to you tomorrow."

"I can't…" She swallows heavily. "I need to go home."

They nod, excitement deflating.

"Okay." Santana nods.

* * *

><p>Barbra? Really? There was no way Quinn couldn't have known Rachel had something to do with the whole thing after that.<p>

She didn't sleep very well; her mind was in over drive of course.

She mulled over everything. Remember that thing that got in between her relationship with puck? She is looking at _it_ right now.

Rachel is sitting on the sand, the Santa Monica Pier at some distance away from them. She is unaware that Quinn is observing her for a moment now, her mind drifting to memories of the past, even a very recent one.

_**Flashback:**_

"_You just want a way out. We both know it." She clenches her jaw. "There's someone else?"She asks rhetorically._

"_It hurts to know that you still see me as that asshole I used to be. No, there's no one else." He says aggravated. "Not to me."He sighs._

"_And what that's supposed to mean?" She questions him angrily. "Do you think I'm cheating on you?"_

"_I know you're not." He assures her calmly. "But I know now that you heart doesn't belong to me."He says sadly._

"_What are you talking about? I love you." She gets closer to him in a heartbeat. His hips hit her writing-desk due to the intensity of her movements as she presses their lips together._

"_I know you do." He says after she pulls away. "We're best friends, partners in crime." She chuckles at that. "I was you first." He smiles melancholic. _

"_I don't get it…" She sighs frustrated. _

"_You love me, but that's it. There are no fireworks, no craves, no passion…"_

"_We're just fucked on this bed moments ago!" She bawls up at him as she points to her old bedroom's bed._

"_Just fucked. You got it just right."He averts his eyes as she stares at him in disbelief. _

"_Old Puck would've never made a fuss about it." She backs away from him putting a little more distance between them. "Wasn't you sexting Santana because I wouldn't put out for you?"She says with her voice full of venom. _

"_So you put out for me now…" He grimaces slightly; he doesn't like to say things like that to her anymore. "Just because you don't want me to fuck other women? That's your only motivation?"_

"_Why does it matter? You're getting some aren't you?"_

"_Why does it matter? I fucking love you! I don't want you to have sex with me because you are afraid of losing me!"_

_She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. _

"_Did you turn gay or something?"_

"_Me?"He chuckles sarcastically._

"_Fuck you!"She explodes in anger._

"_Quinn…" _

"_Santana was a drunken mistake." She says through gritted teeth. _

"_You said yourself, Santana was a mistake." He says suggestively. _

_She looks at him with fire in her eyes._

"_Don't!"_

"_What are you so afraid of Quinn? Is it your parents?"_

"_I don't even know what you're talking about…" She huffs._

"_I know you for years now Quinn…" He sighs. "I thought I was the one." "You're wanna leave me? Fine!" She shouts. "Leave me! Just like everybody else!"_

"_Baby…"_

"_Get out!"_

_She takes his pants and throws it at him. He looks at her tenderly and starts putting on his clothes as he is just in his underwear. _

"_I love you." He gets close and kisses her forehead._

"_Just leave." She says tearful._

_He feels a tear streaming down his cheek as he walks toward the door._

"_For the record. That," He points to her bed. "Best I've ever had." _

_Puck opens the door and leaves as Quinn throws herself on her bed and cries herself to sleep._

_**Now:**_

Sure, she is not dumb, she knows Rachel is interested in her somehow, but she really doesn't know what's going to happen. She has all these repressed feelings that she is not sure she can hide this time.

She takes a deep breath and before she loses her resolve, she walks toward Rachel.

"Hi." She greets the quiet brunette.

Rachel looks up and stands up in a bolt.

"Hi." She replies, clean up the sand away from her ass.

"You said you wanted to talk to me here."

_Lame… Can you sound more nervous Fabray? _

"Yes…" Rachel nods ever so slightly.

"Okay." Quinn looks away, taking in the sight of the beautiful sunset.

"Look." Rachel starts and the blonde's eyes are on her right away. "Just listen okay." She pleads and as Quinn nods she continues. "I'm sure you figured out I'm your secret admirer."

"Yeah. Rachel why-"

"Let me finish." She squeezes the blonde's hand, her heart racing with nerves. "I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, but I kind of…" She trails off nervously. "Have feelings for you."

Quinn opens her mouth in shock.

"We have separated lives and we're live so far away from each other and I know it seems odd. But it happens that my affections are something I've been keeping as a secret for a long time." She swallows. "When I thought I was dying, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how not telling you was my biggest regret." She starts crying against her will. "I should have told you after your car accident, which I caused."

"Rachel…" Quinn whines.

"No, it's true." She wipes her cheeks. "Anyway, I just wanted to show you how much you're important to me. I wanted to woo you. I think deep down I know I have no chance at all, but I wanted you to feel special somehow."

"Can you stop talking?" The blonde says sharply.

"I…"

"No." She gets closer and covers Rachel's mouth with her hand, and the brunette would be aggravated if the action wasn't so soothing. "Do you want to know why I said I was going to disappoint the girl?"

Rachel shakes her head in negative as Quinn's hand is still on her mouth.

"Because never, not in a million years I thought you were said girl."

She takes her hand away from Rachel's mouth as the brunette has her eyes wide open.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel…" She shakes her head tearful and lifting her hand she caresses Rachel's hair. "I'm really above Barbra to you?" She asks playfully

Rachel has to choke back emotion, tears forming around her eyes.

"You're a sky full of stars Quinn Fabray." She holds Quinn's hand and lifts it to her lips. Then she kisses Quinn's fingers with such softness, it sends a tingle of goosebumps up Quinn's arm. "And I love you."

With a smile on her face as she thinks Rachel is more successful in her charm that she is aware of, she allows that familiar magnetism to pull her more and more into the woman before her.

"I love you so much Rachel, you have no idea."

And then in an abrupt motion she closes the small gap that had remained between them and presses their lips together passionately.

Puck was right after all, here it is her passion, and this is what she's been craving for years now. They change the pace as the urge to explore each other lips intensify, years of repressed desires begging to be released.

They deepen the kiss opening their mouths, allowing their tongues to touch tentatively before Quinn is sucking on Rachel's bottom lip reverently.

"Just to be sure." Rachel says as she pulls away to breath. "You know I'm a girl right?" Rachel teases lighthearted.

"You're much more."

"How come?" She asks amused.

"You're _the_ girl." Quinn kisses her one more time. "The girl of my dreams."

"I can get used to it." She smiles as she presses their lips together again.

And she totally can.

"Just so you know, my romance doesn't need a thing but you." She whispers before she kisses Rachel with all her passion.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was worth the wait? It will have two more chapters, just so you know there'll be some drama in the next chapter. Just a little bit.<strong>

**As usual i forgot The son****gs:**

my romance ( by James

Taylor)

Sky full of stars (by coldplay)


	5. together

**Here comes the drama. **

**I was planning it to be slightly dramatic, but thanks to a anon I took it to a more dramatic place. So blame the anon!**

* * *

><p>Despite the pleasant atmosphere and the romantic scenario around them as it was a really beautiful day, after the sun was finally gone and it was getting dark, they decided they had to leave the beach.<p>

Rachel could swear that walking back was more difficult than she was expecting it to be. Or maybe moments before she was too anxious and nervous about her confession to notice it, but walking on the sand with crutches? That's hard.

They headed off to the hotel Rachel was staying because Quinn insisted that Rachel had to stay with her in her house. They took her things, checked out and went to Quinn's house.

In the moment she is lying on Quinn's bed with her casted leg on top of two pillows. Lying by her side, Quinn is propped on her elbow as she strokes Rachel's hair tenderly, reverently even.

Rachel has two more days in the city before she goes back to New York, and tomorrow is a special day.

"You planned everything, didn't you?" Quinn asks looking down at the brunette with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Maybe." Rachel says mockingly.

"What if things hadn't gone the way you wanted? What if your feelings weren't reciprocated?" She challenges playfully with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"That's something I've been prepared to deal." Rachel answers honestly.

"Why?"

"You…" She sighs and lifts her hand to caresses the blonde's cheek with her thumb. "You're way out of my league Quinn Fabray." She says playfully as Quinn narrows her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Rachel giggles amused. "Okay, it's complicated." She gets serious, their eyes focused on each other. "Because A) I'm a girl and besides the whole Santana thing you've never really given any hint that you were open to others possibilities. I mean, there were the pornographic drawings and the hearts around a very inaccurate drawing of me." She bites her bottom lip holding back her smile. "And B) it's us… We have this complicated past." Rachel cuts her off playfully. "And also, I remember the time when you could barely stand me."

Quinn exhales soundly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"After I figured out that I had feelings for you I started missing those days." She smiles weakly. "It was so easy to just antagonize you." She rests her forehead on Rachel's. "Wait, hearts?" She pulls away from Rachel.

"They were around that hideous drawing of me. The one with the giant nose?"

Quinn shakes her head amused as she remembers the confused state of mind she had been at that time. She called Rachel loser and drew hearts around her in the same drawing, not to mention that she was once again drawing Rachel. Obsessed much?

"So you noticed the hearts uh?"

"It was hard not to…" Rachel pecks her lips to Quinn's nose. "There were more than 10." She smirks.

"There were 20." She informs bashfully. "It took me a very long time to come to terms with my feelings for you. To understand that the reason why you bothered me so much was because I was attracted to you in so many ways. I fell in love with you so hard…"

As Quinn locks her sparkling hazel eyes onto Rachel's brown ones Rachel dives into that sea of emotions that Quinn's eyes become whenever the blonde is looking at her like this.

"I didn't know what to do. It was like something that wasn't supposed to happen and yet there I was, crushing on the girl that I could never have."

"We don't need to do this."

"What?"

"Reminisce the past." Rachel explains calmly. She is sure she hasn't felt so at peace and relaxed for some time now.

"Okay." She nods and kisses Rachel's forehead softly. "Although you still need to tell me why gardenias are something related to us?"

"I don't want you to think that Finn didn't care about you." Rachel says sweetly as Quinn stares at her in disbelief. "He cared." Rachel adds resolute. "He was concerned about the prom. He wanted to please you; he wanted you to have an amazing night. You always intimidated him." She licks her lips nervously. "Not just him."

"I'm a difficult person Rach, I just-"

Rachel places her index finger on Quinn's mouth softly, effectively silencing the blonde.

"I love you just the way you are." Rachel says simply, making Quinn's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. "Anyway, he complained about the corsage and I told him exactly what he should buy for you." She tucks Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"So you're telling me, you secretly loved me?"

"Something like that." She smiles happily.

"It's silly."

"What?"

"Us…" Quinn smiles mirthfully. "Cause I never thought you would love me back."

"But I do."

She cups Quinn's neck and pulls her close, pressing their lips together and kissing the blonde passionately. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and moans when she feels Quinn's tongue sliding inside and probing into her mouth.

Quinn gets fully on top of Rachel and taking advantage of her position she takes control of the kiss, stroking Rachel's tongue with her own over and over again. Rachel's hand runs up Quinn's back and behind her neck as she stretches her mouth to deepen the kiss even further.

But as Quinn feels the cast rubbing her leg she pulls away for a moment.

"Are you okay? Is this too much?"

"I'm perfect." Rachel props herself up to press their lips together again.

They kiss with abandon and passion, desire overtaking them both. Reluctantly Quinn finally pulls away so they can breathe.

"It's midnight."

"Mmhm." Rachel mutters distractedly as she leans up one more time and tries to kiss the blonde again, but Quinn dodges her lips, grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel wants to complain, only not really, how could she? Especially because: _sparkling eyes? Hello!_

Anyway the fact of the matter is that she should be upset that Quinn is hindering their lady kisses, but she is not.

Also, look at that smile…

"Happy birthday." She says lovingly, hovering over Rachel's body, with one of her hands placed beside Rachel's head to prop herself up.

Rachel smiles in utter bliss as she wraps her arms around Quinn's waist. She is certain that her birthday has never started so well before. Yes, it was a little risky to plan everything the way she planned; she could be miserable right now, about to have the worst birthday ever, but she has the girl of her dreams in her arms, the best birthday gift she could get. What's life without a little bit of risk after all? Being rational about her feelings for Quinn didn't help her in the past. Besides, rationality and her feelings for Quinn are two opposed things for Rachel.

"I love you." She says sleepy as Quinn settles by her side placing her arm over the brunette, half spooning her, since Rachel is still with her leg on top of the pillows.

"I love you too." Quinn says emotional, kissing Rachel's shoulder tenderly.

It doesn't take long and slowly they drift off into a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

><p>This is the first time in years she is going to spend her birthday away from her best friend, but Kurt couldn't manage to leave New York as his job can be very demanding in this time of the year; apparently, business in the world of fashion never rests.<p>

They both decided to have another celebration once Rachel comes back to NYC.

But that's for later, now she is celebrating her birthday with her other best friend, Mercedes bought her a very fancy pair of earrings that she absolutely loved and which she is going to put on her ears right now.

"They are beautiful Cedes." After the earrings are on her ears she hugs her friend again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercedes says happily as they pull away from each other. "So, you're and Quinn? I'm happy she feels the same way about you." She says chuffed, smiling widely.

"I know right?" Rachel beams excitedly.

"I should've known." She shakes her head amused. "All that tension between you guys."

"You mean sexual tension." Santana interjects as she joins her two friends in Quinn's living room.

"Don't act like you knew about them this whole time San." Mercedes teases her.

"I had my suspicions, yes." Santana crosses her arms over her chest. "I have awesome gayday after all. I just didn't care enough to say anything." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." Mercedes rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asks as she gets out of the kitchen with a bottle of bear on her hand.

"I think she is under the impression that today is her wedding day. She kind of tried ten dresses so far."

They are going to have a dinner celebration. Rachel can't really exaggerate as she is still in recovering process.

"You're so funny sometimes Santana." Quinn says annoyed as she finally gets in the living room. She turns to the other girls. "She is exaggerating."

Mercedes and Brittany giggle at the familiarity of Quinn and Santana picking on each other, but Rachel… Rachel is far gone. Too busy having a conversation with herself inside her head.

_That's all mine? Like, for real? _

_It's hard to believe right? _

_Tell me about it. When did that happen?_

_Yesterday…_

_Oh yeah! I knew Barbra was going to help me on this… It was a good idea._

_God! She is so beautiful…_

Santana snaps her fingers in front of Rachel's face playfully, knocking her out of her stupor.

"Stop drooling over Quinn and let's get the fuck out of here. I'm starving."

"I'm not drooling."

Rachel complains childlike, swallowing heavily when Quinn gets closer and closer with that predatory eyes she is so familiar with.

"No?" The blonde questions when she is inches close to Rachel. "That's too bad." She says pouty.

"I might be drooling a little." Rachel twists her nose playfully.

"So you liked it?" Quinn inquires with an arched eyebrow, gesturing to herself. And again Rachel gets distracted, appreciating Quinn's beauty, her short blonde hair is loose this time, and there's so much cleavage on display… What's up with these bold necklines anyway? What happened with the girly dresses? Not that she is complaining Quinn is absolutely stunning, now that she is getting more and more like a woman and less like a girl.

Besides, Quinn is in high heels which means certain parts of her body are in Rachel's direct line of vision.

"Is that a yes?"

"Huh?"

Quinn giggles joyful.

"You liked my outfit? You're the birthday girl here."

"You're beautiful." Rachel says simply and meaningful.

Before they could put on any display of affection though, Santana cleans her throat and holds her palm up with a very serious look on her face.

"I'd like to point out how weird this-" She gestures toward the couple. "-Is."

"San…" Brittany reprimands her. "Let them be."

"Yeah, and don't mind Santana girls." Mercedes interjects. "Now let's go."

Before Rachel can move Quinn holds her hand and stops her.

"You guys get going." She addresses to the other three girls in the room and then she turns back to Rachel. "I have something to give to you."

"Wanky." Santana raises her hand playfully. "Be quick." She adds suggestively as she takes her wife's hand and walks toward the front door followed closely by Mercedes.

"You're ridiculous." Quinn mutters glaring at her friend's back.

"So?" Rachel inquires lively.

"I want to show you something first."

"Hm…" She might have moaned slightly so she mentally reprimands herself for sounding so pathetically eager. "I mean yes, sure." She shakes herself off of her Quinn induced haze.

With an eyebrow arched in a very Quinn way, the blonde smirks amused.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Berry."

"I-I…" Rachel stutters slightly.

Quinn holds Rachel's chin and presses their lips together in a lip smacking kiss. Then she helps Rachel to walk and they head off to the guest room. She holds the door knob and turns to Rachel.

"What you're doing?" Rachel asks amused with the blonde's antics as Quinn bites her bottom lip eagerly.

"Remember when I told you about this room? How messy it was?"

Rachel nods, her face lighted up with her teeth exposing smile.

"It wasn't a lie." Quinn presses her lips in a thin line. "Only it was not the whole truth."

She opens the door and gestures to Rachel to get in and so she does.

"Quinn…" It's all Rachel manages to say after she gets inside the room and sees why Quinn was being so mysterious.

The room is light tight, so except for the light that is passing through the door gap, the room is completely dark. There are photographs suspended on some kind of rope, and in the middle of the room there's a worktable that Quinn uses to maneuver her photos and to the revelation procedures. Placed neatly on the worktable there are four photographic chemistry trays and the photographic enlarger.

Behind Rachel, Quinn closes the door and the room gets completely in the dark.

"Hold on a second."

She goes toward the lamp placed on a small table near the bathroom's door. She then turns on the safe light.

"I've been always fascinated about the revelation process."

"They are really good Quinn." Rachel looks at some of the photographs.

"Thanks. I'm not against modernity. I love taking pictures with my phone. But there's something so amazing about this." She says reverently as she looks around the room.

"I can see that."

"Do you believe in coincidence?"

"Why?" Rachel asks truly curious.

Quinn takes a rectangular wrapped package that is over the worktable.

"Here. This is for you." She hands the package to Rachel. "Happy birthday."

"What's this?" Rachel asks beaming happily.

"Come one." Quinn turns off the safe light and walks toward the door to open it to Rachel. She takes the package, so Rachel can walk with her crutches.

They get out of the guest room slash photograph revelation room and once again Quinn hands Rachel's gift to the brunette.

Rachel rips the paper unceremonious and opens her gift. She notices it is a portrait, a big one, and that it's in the wrong side, so she turns it around. And she melts.

Holding it in complete awe she smiles tearful.

"That's amazing…" She bites down on her bottom lip, gazing at the black and white photograph before her.

A younger Rachel Berry.

"When did you take this picture?" She asks lively as she is amazed by Quinn's skills, because the picture is pretty amazing, and she is also amazed by the fact that the picture is old, high school times old.

Young Rachel has her hands on the tip of her long brown locks, like she was running her fingers on it absentmindedly.

"Chicago? We were at the pool area, the day after we won Nationals, remember?" She smiles bashfully. "I took my camera with me, you know, the vintage canon?"

"I remember Santana picking on you because of the camera, but I didn't think you were taking pictures of me…" Rachel looks at herself again and it's like getting in the time warp.

"Well…" Quinn trails off. "I took pictures of other stuff too…" She mumbles.

"You just wanted to take a pic of my breasts." She teases as she has her eyes once again focused on the photograph. Wearing a bikini and with a wet hair, the seventeen years old Rachel is sitting on a lounge chair, although it's not really possible to gauge the whole scenario as Quinn's lens had been focused on Rachel, the shoot angle stops in the middle of her torso, right above her navel, Quinn didn't want to expose the brunette too much, but yes, there are breasts, covered with the bikini top of course. Rachel seems to be looking at nothing in particular, lips pursed in a surprisingly sexy way, she has an aura of a ingenuous sexiness emanating from her that even Rachel is shocked.

"What if it's true?" Quinn teases.

"I remember now." Rachel nods, smiling happily. "You said you were just testing the camera."

"You were so beautiful. I had to take a picture." Quinn says reverently. "And the coincidence part is that I was going to give you this today because I was finally brave enough to give it to you, but you were braver." She smiles. "I know it's not a serenade, but I… God damn it, I'm rambling…"

"Just kiss me."

Rachel says in a low voice and Quinn doesn't need to be told twice, she cups both of Rachel's cheeks and captures her lips, she kisses Rachel softly, slowly, reveling in her taste, she sucks Rachel's bottom lip and pulls away with a wet pop.

"We should go." Chewing on her bottom lip Quinn tries to recompose herself.

"Yeah." Rachel nods, her eyes still focused on Quinn's lips, in a completely state of haze.

"Let me take this." She takes the portrait and places it on the coffee table. Then she helps Rachel and they walk out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?"<p>

"Ugh you two. Seriously, I'm not prepared to this yet."

Quinn is tenderly caressing Rachel's hand over the table. She ignores Santana's comment and interlocks their fingers.

Delighted, Rachel observes their joined hands.

"I have to. I have an appointment with my orthopedist."

"You're really not going to drink?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I can't." She sips on her glass of water.

"But it's your birthday." The blue eyed girl pouts.

"I know, but alcohol is not really good to the bone healing process." She points to her casted leg. "I have a month or so till I can take it off and start using a splint." She sighs. "I can't wait cause this cast sucks…"

Quinn lifts their joined hands and kisses it fondly.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see."

"You drank at our charity event." Santana frowns slightly.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're worried Santana."

"Santana has a point Rach." Quinn says sweetly. "And I should've said something."

"Guys, it's okay. It was just a glass of champagne." She waves them off.

"You drank other stuff too." Quinn points out, concerned.

"I was a little nervous… you know…" She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that again." She kisses the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"Okay." Santana calls their attention. "Since Rachel can't drink, I think Quinn should drink for both of them."

"What? Why?" Rachel shakes her head. "You don't need to do it Quinn."

"Why not? I want to see her drunk around you. If anything you should thank me." She winks playfully. "Once the alcohol gets in, the chances you'll get lucky tonight are very high."

"Here's the thing Santana." Quinn says with her HBIC attitude. "You needed alcohol to get lucky." She smirks. "Rachel just needs to ask."

"Wanky." Mercedes says playfully as she teases Santana.

"Ask her." Brittany demands playfully as Rachel drinks her water again. Is it her or it's getting hotter?

"Whatever, you're in love with Frodo." She says petulantly. "By the way, what happened with that shit talk about _experimenting_?"

"I thought you wanted me to let my inner gay out."

"That's because I knew the whole time Fabray."

"Sure…" Quinn rolls her eyes. "You said you though I was going to end up with Puck."

Santana releases a sigh, betraying her bitch attitude.

"I didn't know Rachel was also willing to ride a unicorn and come to the rainbow side of the force"

Brittany giggles by her side; she loves it when her wife says something that looks like something she would say herself.

"But I knew you had the hots for her." She purses her lips and shrugs. "Too many fights and invasion of personal space, but when you've started with the whole _I'm not going to stand here and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson_. I knew you were screwed."

"You knew about her feelings and you didn't tell me?" Rachel opens her mouth in disbelief.

"Quinn is volatile you know that. And it wasn't my position to expose her like that." She crosses her arms nonchalantly. "I said to you to read between the lines. Besides, you wanted to woo her or something. I wasn't going to stop you."

"See guys? She actually has a heart." Brittany teases her wife, leaning closer to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"I was really mean to you that day, but that comment about me and Quinn hating you and making you prom queen was really stupid, I was pissed off because you had the habit of thinking that everything revolved around you. You almost killed her because of this habit right?"

"Santana." Quinn glares at her best friend, but Santana ignores her.

"And there she was giving up her crown to make you feel good about yourself and what for? You still were going to act like the little girl who needed approval and attention once again." She sips on her wine as she has three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Also, I thought she was going to run after you." She shrugs.

"I was pissed off with her too." Quinn confesses.

"You were?" Rachel looks at Quinn with a pout on her lips.

"We barely talked to each other."

"Well, you were busy with that stupid boyfriend and…" She averts her eyes. "Noah." She mumbles. "And why were you pissed off with me anyway?" She crosses her arms over her chest petulantly.

"You hadn't used those metro passes I'd given to you, not even once." Quinn says upset.

"You hadn't visited me either." Rachel replies outraged.

"I had once." She exclaims.

"With Santana." Rachel talks back at her.

"Between the lines Berry." Santana interjects as Mercedes and Brittany watches their interaction with eyes wide open. Did they get in the time warp?

"What are you talking about?" Rachel turns her attention to Santana.

"Who do you think convinced me to go to New York to try and put some sense into your head and stop that nude mistake?" She inquires smugly. "Let me give you a hint. She dragged me to New York again recently because she wanted to kill Lady Hummel for being such an awful and sloppy friend."

"I didn't want to kill him…" Quinn informs matter-of-fact.

"O-okay… this is getting too dramatic for a birthday celebration." Mercedes interjects playfully. "Even for you Rachel."

"Yeah." Brittany nods animatedly. "Let's make a toast!"

"Sorry." Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand and intertwines their fingers once again.

"Whatever for?"

"I was killing the mood."

"It wasn't your fault." Rachel shifts her gaze to Santana. "Santana started it all." She turns back to Quinn with a smile on her lips. She leans close and gives Quinn a peck on the lips as Santana grimaces playfully.

* * *

><p>"Oh God…" She mutters under her breath, fisting the sheet beneath her, Rachel tries her best to keep cool. What's really difficult when she has Quinn Fabray on top of her and sucking her neck in all the right places.<p>

It's not that she doesn't want them to be intimate; she just thinks they don't need to rush anything. Also, fucking stupid cast! It really makes everything more difficult. For example she so wants to shift their positions and get on top of Quinn.

Sensing something is off, Quinn pulls away.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to jump on you like this…" She blushes.

"I'm okay with it though." Rachel says playfully, smiling she holds Quinn's wrist.

"Do you think we should go slow?"

"You mean slower right?" She teases lively. "We've been in the longest foreplay in the history of foreplays since we first met."

"Tell me about it." Quinn sighs and presses their lips together in a quick kiss.

As she pulls away she ends up straddling Rachel's hips and making her dress slide up her thighs.

_Good lord, she is a natural tease! Even when she is not even trying…_

Rachel thinks as her eyes are glazed over Quinn's most intimate spot. Black underwear means she totally wants it right? And all Rachel has to do is ask…

She puts her hands on both of Quinn's thighs, sliding the dress further up. Her breathing is labored and her heart is pounding against her chest when she moves her eyes to Quinn while the blonde is watching every motion she is making.

She wraps one arm around Quinn's waist and sits up in one smooth motion. Quinn wastes no time and presses their lips together with urge. They kiss each other greedily, devouring each other's mouths, sucking and moaning and bumping their tongues onto each other's over and over again.

Rachel runs her hands on Quinn's back, searching for the zip fastener. Never stopping the kiss she unfastens it in one quick motion. When has she become a horndog? She thinks as she grabs the hem of Quinn's dress and tugs it up.

"I don't want to rush things between us." Rachel pulls away when the dress is above Quinn's hips. But then Quinn cups her neck with one hand and intertwines her fingers in Rachel's hair with the other to ravenously kiss her, with tongue and wetness and lust.

"I don't want it either." She states breathless. "But…" She leans her head and presses her mouth on Rachel's ear. "I want you." She says with a husky voice that sends shivers down Rachel's spine.

"I want you too." Rachel replies without hesitation. "I just…"

"What?" Quinn pulls back to look at the brunette.

"I want to take you out." Rachel bites down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Is it part of the wooing thing?" She asks chuffed, eyes shining with mirth.

"Maybe."

Quinn places her hands on each side of Rachel's neck and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You've got me hooked. You have for awhile now. You don't need to do anything to woo me." She says with a tangible sincerity. "But you're right we should wait. Besides, I did drink a little bit too much and I want to have sex with you completely sober."

Smiling mischievously as Rachel is in a haze, just because of the knowledge that Quinn wants to have sex with her (not that that wasn't clear already.), she kisses Rachel's cheek and gets out of the bed to finally prepare themselves to sleep.

They got too distracted when they arrived from the restaurant, especially because as soon as they passed through the front door, Quinn took Rachel in her arms – bride style – and took her to bed, needless to say that they started a make out session right away.

Walking toward her closet she slides the dress off of her, presetting Rachel with the view of her life.

"Quinn…" Rachel whines as the blonde smirks pleased. "And by the way, would you be kind and take my crutches in the living room?"

"What for?" Quinn asks when she goes to her bathroom. "You won't need them now. You're not leaving this bed."

"I need to change." Rachel points out petulantly.

"I know. I'm going to do this for you though." She says cynically as she gets back to her bedroom wearing just a shirt that barely covers her upper thighs. Rachel moans unabashedly.

The night is going to be hell mixed with sexual frustration. Or so she thought, because after they manage to get ready to sleep and as she feels Quinn's scent invading her senses due to the blonde's closeness, she lets out a sigh as she is over the moon.

Now she has a date to plan, and she has yet to make Quinn her girlfriend officially.

* * *

><p>She has been never the type of girl to run after anyone. It's not that she is not a romantic person, because she is, she believes in true love. But she is a Fabray and she was raised to be pragmatic; falling in love makes you vulnerable, feelings are messy and complicated.<p>

She can't stop herself now though. Rachel barely left L.A and Quinn was on her way to NYC.

Her plane just landed half hour ago and now she is in a taxi, reminiscing the few times she was on her way to New York to see Rachel. So much has changed, but one thing remained the same, she is still head over heels in love with Rachel.

That's why she has butterflies in her stomach when she gets out of the taxi to rush toward Rachel's building.

"Hi." She says eagerly when Rachel opens the door.

"Hi." Rachel replies still not believing Quinn is in front of her.

"You're not happy to see me?" Quinn says in a playful tone, but Rachel knows her well enough to know that she is trying to cover her insecurity.

So she answers firmly. "Of course I am." She licks her lips. "It's just that…"

"What?" Quinn asks apprehensively.

"Uh… Come in." Rachel gestures to her to get in as she takes Quinn's handbag.

"Something is wrong?"

"No." Rachel places the handbag on the couch and gets closer to Quinn. She kisses the blonde on the lips. "I didn't know you were coming. I don't want you to be upset, but I have a-"

They hear a noise.

"What was that?" Quinn cuts her off questioning in exasperation.

"He wanted-"

Without asking for permission the blonde goes toward Rachel's room.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

Quinn bursts the door open and gets inside abruptly.

"Hello." George says surprised, buttoning his shirt. "Something wrong?" He questions the brunette as Rachel gets in the room as well.

"He was just leaving." Rachel tries out as Quinn ignores her and turning on her heels she leaves the room.

"What a coincidence, I am leaving too." She says coldly.

She is trying to put on her mask, she has done it so many times, why is harder to do it now?! Oh yes of course, because she is in love and because Rachel fucking knows all her defensive mechanisms.

"Quinn!" Rachel tries to reach the girl, what's obviously impossible. "Wait out!" When she reaches the living room the blonde is taking her handbag. "It's not what you're thinking…"

Quinn shakes her head.

"I'm so stupid." She mumbles hurtful as she keeps walking toward the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel whines in despair.

"Rachel what's going on?" George gets close to her.

"You shouldn't be here. Just…" She goes toward the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks worriedly. "You can't leave like this."

"I need to." She says huffish.

"I won't let you." He tries to get closer.

"George, I like you and I enjoyed the time we spent together, but as I was trying to say to you before. It's over, whatever it was, it's over." She softens her expression. "I'm in love with that girl, and I'm going after her whether you want me to or not."

He averts his eyes, flaring his nostrils.

"I…"

"Look, I don't want to be rude. You're a nice guy and I think we could work, had I not been in love with her." She sighs. "I'd like you to take all of your clothes and leave."

Rachel turns around carefully and walks with her crutches toward the elevator. She tries to walk as fast as she can; she presses the elevator button more times than necessary.

As soon as she is out of the elevator she speeds off to the street, barely greeting the doorman.

She looks one side to the other, trying to spot a familiar blonde hair.

"Quinn!" She calls out as she thinks she saw the blonde a few blocks away. She heads off toward that direction, but she is not fast enough.

She looks down, she shouldn't do this, and it's too soon. She takes a deep breath and places her broken leg on the ground. She grimaces because of the pain but ignores it and starts walking again. She is walking faster this time.

"Quinn! Please…" She whines both from pain and frustration.

It's December, it's snowing and the sidewalk has a layer of ice. One wrong move and one of the crutches slips on the ice, in a reflex she tries to stay upright, but she uses her broken leg to do it. She screams in pain as her weight is too much for her broken leg to support. She ends up on the ground anyway. People come to help and because of the throng George finds her seconds after.

"Rachel!" He goes to her and taking her on his arms he heads back toward her building. "What happened?"

"The ice. I slipped on it." She grimaces because of the pain.

When they pass through the entrance hall, he asks the doorman to take her crutches that is still on the sidewalk. Once inside her apartment, he puts her on the couch carefully.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asks worriedly.

"No, just my medicine. Can you take it for me?" She pleads. "On the kitchen island."

He does what she asked in a hurry and in record time he is handing her pills and a glass of water to her.

"Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

She takes her phone on the coffee table and tries to call Quinn, but she only gets voicemail. She barely registers George saying good bye. She keeps trying and trying until she falls asleep.

Two hours later and she wakes up in pain.

Excruciating pain.

She takes her phone and calls Kurt this time.

In less than 20 minutes he is by her side.

"You're hot. You're in fever."

"Kurt…" She mumbles.

"Did you take the medicine?"

"Yes, but it didn't work. It's fucking hurting." She whines. "I'm going to-"

Before she could finish the sentence she is throwing up on the floor.

"Oh crap. Sweetie I need to take you to the hospital."

She barely manages to nod.

* * *

><p>"You had a stable nondisplaced fracture Ms. Berry. All you had to do was respect the limits I settled for you."<p>

"I know."

She is sitting on the hospital bed and with her leg cast free, moments ago she had to take a x-ray. Kurt has his hands on her shoulder for support.

"According to the x-ray the tibia has moved slightly, which means we have now a displaced fracture, which means you'll need a surgery."

"A surgery? Does it mean more time to recover?" She whines.

"We have a far more important concernment right now Ms. Berry."

The doctor, a middle aged short brunette, says in a serious tone.

"What's the matter doctor?" Kurt asks apprehensively.

Right on clue Rachel groans in pain.

"Why is it hurting this much? I took my pills." Rachel complains.

"I'm going to make some tests."

"Why?"

They both ask at the same time.

"The swelling increased, it can happen with patients in your situation, because of the cast, it's not very rare, but you suffered another trauma while using it." She pauses. "Let's just hope the pain and the swelling lessen."

"What if it doesn't?" Rachel asks scared.

"You're going to need an emergency surgery, but don't worry okay?"

Rachel nods and grimaces as notices she can't feel her leg.

"I can't feel my leg."

The doctor shakes her head and rubs her forehead.

"Okay, I need to transfer you now."

* * *

><p>Moments later and she has her exact diagnosis.<p>

"Hello."

Rachel and Kurt are greeted by a new doctor, this time a tall black man.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I have bad news. According to your tests you have a case of a syndrome known as compartment syndrome."

"What's that?" Kurt asks in shock. He is even paler than usual.

"Compartment syndrome occurs when swelling gets so severe within the leg that it cuts off blood flow to the leg. It's an emergency, requiring surgery to prevent permanent injury." He explains patiently as Rachel feels her heart racing inside her chest. "Permanent nerve injury can occur after 12 to 24 hours of compression. So we are not willing to wait here and let that happen right?" He tries to light up the mood. "I'm going to do a fasciotomy, to allow the pressure to return to normal."

"A what?" Kurt inquires.

"A procedure, long surgical cuts are made through the muscle tissue to relieve the pressure. The wounds will be left open, but covered with a sterile dressing."

"Oh god…" Kurt runs his fingers through his hair.

"We'll be able to close during a second surgery, 48 to 72 hours later."

Overwhelmed, Rachel manages to nod.

"I'm going to send the nurses to prepare you; my medical team is getting ready already, okay?" The doctor gets closer to her and squeezes her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay beautiful. You'll be back to the stage in the blink of the eye."

She smiles weakly at him and then he leaves.

"Kurt, can you try to call her?"

He sighs, but nods his head. Kurt leaves the room as well and calls out the doctor.

"Doctor, everything is going to be okay right?"

"It will."

"What else can happen?" He questions firmly.

"Look, this is a really delicate situation."

"Doctor…"

"Failure to relieve the pressure can result in necrosis of tissue." He informs calmly and Kurt gasps "But that's in extreme cases; you did well in bringing her here as soon as possible." He pats Kurt's shoulder. "Now let me get to it."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt watches as the doctor walks away.

He has a call to make.

* * *

><p>In the following morning when she opens her eyes she feels a little bit disoriented. She is once again waking up on a hospital bed. It doesn't take long and the weight of it all falls down on her shoulders. She was putting her career back on track again, she just turned 23, and everything was going well.<p>

Is it Karma? Can't she have a successful career and love as well?

She starts thinking about Quinn and all of sudden she is in tears, sobbing in despair. She is crying because she needs Quinn, she needs Quinn by her side, like she should have done for Quinn years ago.

"Love, I'm here."

As she hears Quinn's voice she opens her eyes fully, feeling Quinn's hand sliding on her own. She turns to her side to see hazel eyes looking back at her with a tangible affection.

"You're here."

"Yes." Quinn gets closer.

Rachel tries to sits up, but Quinn stops her.

"Don't move."

She shakes her head vehemently and wraps her arms around Quinn, clutching at the back of Quinn's jacket. She starts crying copiously, face pressed on Quinn's chest, shoulders shaking with the intensity of her crying.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn says crying as well. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

"Stop." Rachel pulls away, trying to recompose herself. "It wasn't your fault…"

"But-"

"I was reckless."

"Because of me." She whines. "I was uncaring with your state."

"Nothing happened between me and him."

Quinn shakes her head.

"You don't have to explain." She wipes her tears. "I'm going to call the nurse."

"I want to. Will you listen please?" Rachel holds Quinn's arm, stopping her.

"We weren't dating so it didn't occur to me that I should have ended whatever relationship we had. And I know I should have, I was just so focused on you that I forgot about him."

Quinn nods in understanding.

"When he came to my apartment yesterday, he thought we were okay. I tried to tell him right away, but he just went to take a beer and then he was spilling beer on his shirt…" She frowns upset as she remembers the whole thing. "That's why he was changing. And then you arrived, I'm sorry I should-"

"Rachel you don't need to apologize, I'm the idiot here."

"You're here. That's all that matters to me."

Quinn cups Rachel's cheek and looks her in the eye.

"We'll get through this together. You'll be on stage again, in the right time, no rush, no walking before it's time to. You're Rachel Berry, you're a star. You got me?" She says with conviction and Rachel nods firmly. She caresses Rachel's face with the tip of her thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so mu-"

They meet each other half way and their lips crash together passionately. She is out of risk now, but she has another surgery to go through, to put her bone back to its right place, but as long as she has Quinn by her side, she knows she will be strong and keep holding on.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Too dramatic? About the medical stuff (in case it's too unrealistic) fanfiction here ;) <strong>

**Next stop the final chapter! The recovering process, sexy times and a "little" surprise too!**

**And it won't take long hopefully I need to get back to my others fics.**


	6. recovering

_**A/N1:**_** there will be another chapter. Buut, this other chapter will be the epilogue and if you're familiarized with my fics, you know it will have a jump to the future. I promise I'll post it tomorrow; I'm trying my best to edit it.**

_**A/N2**_**: to the grammar police, this story is unbeta and English is not my first language. Instead of saying I made a mistake, just point said mistake so I can fix it. I really don't mind.**

_**A/N3**_**: Good news to the readers of my others fics, I found a beta to **_Life's about choosing paths _**and one to **_Every little thing_**, so as soon as I'm finished with this fic (that means tomorrow) I'll be back to those fics. The not so good news is that I lost my beta to **_whenever I'm alone with you_** (that's why I stopped updating), but as soon as I get one I'll post the chapters. **

**Now the warning and the reason why this fic is M rated: Sexy times!**

* * *

><p>Hiram and Leroy arrive at the hospital after Rachel's second surgery. To say they are upset and not at all pleased is an understatement.<p>

"Hide me!" Rachel asks in an overdramatic way as she grabs the fabric of Quinn's dress at the ass level and pulls her closer.

"What-" Quinn manages to say, stumbling over the bed.

She kind of starts feeling certain things as Rachel is holding her waist and hiding behind her.

_Put yourself together idiot…_

Quinn mentally reprimands herself as the Berry men walk in the room.

"Is it the right room?" Hiram asks playfully.

"More certain than this is Quinn Fabray in front of us, this is the right room honey." Leroy replies, eyes on the girl that is trying to hide herself. "Rachel Barbra Berry." He addresses to his daughter in a serious tone.

"Oh damn. He said my full name." Rachel mutters pressing her head on Quinn's back.

Quinn is petrified; of course she knew they were going to arrive at some point, but: _Rachel's dads!_ She is going to meet the Berrys! Although, technically she met Rachel's dads before, she wasn't formally introduced to them however. And besides, are they dating? What are they? Is Rachel going to introduce her at all?

"I said, let's go home sweetie. Did you listen to me? No…"

Leroy says as Quinn moves away from Rachel, but she remains standing closer to the bed.

"I had this thing I needed to do over there in California…" Rachel huffs impatiently. Do they really think she would do something so reckless if it wasn't extremely necessary? Okay she could have waited, recovered, to only then go after Quinn, but when has she been known for being someone patient rather than overall impulsive?

"What? What could be more important than your well-being?"

_Quinn?_

She wants to say it, but she refrains herself.

"And okay we get it, whatever the reason why you had to go to California was, but we know this-" Leroy glances at her nearly sliced leg. "Has to do with someone being completely negligent, careless and reckless, disrespecting your body limitations, I'm so disappointed in you."

Hiram places a soothe hand on Leroy's arm as to calm him down and then turns his attention to Rachel.

"Why didn't you respect the restrictions your doctor had set out for you, baby girl?" The taller man asks sweetly and Quinn fidgets uncomfortable.

"I think I'd better leave." The blonde informs, guilty suffocating her.

"Because I'm stupid." Rachel answers simply and Quinn chokes on her breath.

"I'll leave you guys…"

Before she can move though, Rachel takes her hand and holds it tight. The brunette places their joined hands on her lap.

"I should have stayed at my apartment and called you non-stop like every normal person. But I don't think things over sometimes, or most of the times." She grimaces playfully. "Me running after you is not your fault love." She says in a tender way, reassuring Quinn.

"But Rachel…"

"Therefore, nothing of what happened is your fault." She completes, cutting Quinn off.

"Why would Quinn think it was her fault though?" Leroy asks suspicious.

"Because it was." Quinn states adamant.

Leroy stares at the blonde, waiting for her to explain her statement. Her track record is not really on her side right now. Quinn Fabray the tormentor is still very fresh in his memory. Hiram's brain though got numb and paralyzed after the _love_ part. Of course Rachel has been always affectionate toward Quinn somehow, and even when they weren't friends. How she had put it? _Her Friendship means so much to me, you have no idea daddy, I'm really happy I can finally call her my friend. _

"Love?" Hiram questions the brunette, a frown on his forehead.

Rachel takes a deep breath and Quinn swallows heavily, getting more nervous by the second.

"I'm not sure how to say this other than…" She pauses and presses her lips together in a thin line, she obviously knows her fathers are going to accept her and to support her, but she also knows they will have a bunch of questions to ask. "I'm in love with Quinn."

They both look at the blonde at the same time.

"This is…" Leroy exhales heavily. "Unexpected."

"Well, she used to talk about this beautiful blonde cheerleader quite a lot…" Hiram tilts his head down so he can look at Quinn without his glasses in the way. He wraps one arm around his husband, supportive, as Leroy is still a little confused.

"Really?" Rachel asks smiling from ear to ear, squeezing Quinn's hand tenderly.

"I guess." Leroy nods.

"Dad I-"

"What happened?" Leroy interrupts her, gesturing his hand toward her wounded leg.

"She was trying to talk to me." Quinn explains before Rachel can open her mouth. "I left her apartment and she followed me."

"Can we not talk about it?" Rachel whines upset. "It happened. And now I need to focus on my recovering."

"We're going to take you home where we can take care of you." Leroy informs her resolute. "No arguing this time."

"She can't leave this hospital. She is still recovering from the surgeries." Quinn states with a controlled voice. She knows they are Rachel's dads and that they have all right to assume they are going to take care of their daughter. But she wants to be the one taking care of Rachel.

"As soon as she is able to go home of course." He clarifies.

"So are you guys dating?" Hiram asks, trying to light up the mood.

"Uh…" Rachel looks at Quinn, furrowed eyebrows as she realizes that in fact, they are not officially dating yet.

"We didn't discuss it yet." Quinn helps her out as Rachel sighs upset.

"I wanted to take you on a date, I was planning everything, and I was going to make you my girlfriend. Now I'm stuck in this bed." She huffs childlike.

"Girlfriend?"

"Only if you had accepted me of course." She blushes and drops her eyes to gaze at her lap. "Would you?" She asks unsure and Quinn can't help but find it extremely adorable. "Would you've said yes, that is?"

"You'll have to ask me to find out." Quinn says in a playful tone as she bites down on her bottom lip, eyes glazed over Rachel in such a longing way.

Rachel lifts her head and her eyes meet her daddy's immediately.

"Go ahead." Hiram mouths the words, making her smile.

"I will… It's just that…" She trails off nervously.

With her hesitation, Quinn deflates, although, as she looks away, she tries to remain neutral and indifferent.

"You guys probably want to talk…" She says politely. "If you need anything just call me." Rachel nods; Quinn kisses her head and then leaves the room.

"Honey, what did you do?" Hiram questions her, a look of incredulity on his face. "She totally wanted you to ask her to be your girlfriend." He puts his hand on his chest as he gets closer to her bed and kisses her cheek tenderly. "Speaking of which, Quinn Fabray wanting to be your girlfriend?! I can't believe it." He opens his mouth astonished. "And this is so romantic! You know… Formers high school enemies… Now lovers!"

"I know right?" Rachel beams happily. "And don't worry. I have everything under control. I promised myself that I was going to woo that girl, and that's what I've been doing so far, that's why I went to California. We spent my birthday together, and everything was perfect. I mean, until George ruined everything." She rolls her eyes annoyed.

"How come?" Hiram asks shocked as Leroy stares at them both incredulously.

"Quinn saw him at my apartment, and then she ran away. That's why I went after her."

"And why he was at your apartment?"

Leroy snorts impatiently.

"H! We have a serious matter to discuss here." He turns to Rachel and gets closer to her bed. "Girl or guy we support you, you were raised to love people regardless of their race, status or gender." He pauses as Rachel and Hiram nod their heads. "I'm only concerned with an odd pattern here."

"What you mean?" Rachel questions him intrigued.

"Whenever that pretty blonde is involved your rationality goes out the window."

"That's because I love her dad." She says firmly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He places his hand on her chest. "In here."

"Well…" She smiles foolishly. "She loves me too."

* * *

><p>"Quinn?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"Leroy." The shorter and much more reasonable father - Hiram tends to be a little too much acquiescent and laid back to Leroy's taste - asks her calmly.

Sitting across Leroy, Quinn nods her head slowly, eyes focused on the man.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, that's why we're here."

He gestures to the hospital cafeteria as Quinn fidgets with her cup of coffee.

"Okay." She says alarmed.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing so far. I could never be mad at you." He shakes his head. "I know how Rachel can be very impulsive; when she wants something she is just…" He sighs. "I was there remember? Hiram and I had always admonished her about using phones while driving."

Quinn tenses up a little and he notices.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't like to remember those things. What I wanted to say is that she has this tunnel vision for you, and then everything else is just a blur." He muses for a moment. "Hiram was right and we should've known that Rachel had more than just platonic feelings for you. I feel like we should have seen it, to help her with this. Especially because you were never easy on her…"

"Your point?" She questions him with furrowed eyebrows. She is used to things not going the way she wants them to. Nothing has ever been easy for her.

"I'm worried, that's all. I'm still in this limbo where I remember very well what you did to her in the past. You slapped my baby girl…"

She clenches her jaw and averts her eyes.

"But you also almost died just to support her decision and to be there for her as a friend." He places his hand over her hand and squeezes it tenderly. "Anyway, I don't want you to feel guilty about this whole situation and I think you should rest a little. Rachel said you're planning to stay for Christmas, but honey you don't have to. We're here and we're going to take care of her. I'm sure Judy is waiting for her daughter on Christmas." He sips on his coffee and watches as her face hardens.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay by her side, it's settled."

"Quinn-" He says as she stands up determined.

He stands up as well and she looks at him attentively, tucking her hair behind her ear, tears forming around her eyes

"Waking up every day in that hospital bed was a torture. And do you know why?"

Confused, he looks at her, patiently waiting for her to go on.

"Because I knew somewhere not so far away Rachel was blaming herself for everything." She smiles, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was so head over heels in love with her that I couldn't even stand the thought of Rachel being sad. I wanted to get out of that bed, so I could say to her that I was okay, that it wasn't her fault."

Leroy looks at her affectionately.

"You really love her…"

"I do."

"I think the Fabrays are not going to be very pleased." He teases good-humouredly.

"The only one of them that I care about is my mother and I'm not planning to tell her any time soon." She says unthinking and immediately regrets it. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not ashamed of who I am, it's just that-"

"Sweetie, you don't own me any explanation. And I'm not going to judge you."

"There you are!"

Hiram approaches the pair with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Rachel wants you." He informs Quinn lively. "I hope you are not being too hard on her honey." He embraces his husband's shoulders.

"He is not." Quinn giggles amused. "Uh…" She darts her tongue out and licks her lips nervously. "Now that you're both here, I'd like to formally apologize."

"Whatever for?" Hiram questions her playfully.

"The way I acted back in high school, the way I treated Rachel. I'm sorry; I was such a bitch to her." She frowns and looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

They nod, looking at her fondly.

"And also." She continues. "I think I'm going to need your permission to date her."

"Oh you have it! With one condition though." Hiram says, with shinning eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Okay." She swallows, looking attentively at the taller man.

"When you win an Oscar, you have to mention me at your acceptance speech."

Leroy rolls his eyes and shakes his head as Quinn giggles carefree, relived somehow.

"And why would she mention you?" Leroy inquires, teasing his husband.

"Well, all those who are responsible for bringing Rachel to this world are worth mentioning in my acceptance speech." She says lovingly.

"Aw… Just marry me." Hiram put his hand on his chest dramatically. "Or her!" He adds suggestively. "No pressure though."

"One step at time." She points out lighthearted.

She's always known she would get along with the Berrys, despite her past as Rachel's tormentor. And here she is, feeling like home in the presence of the two men she is sure are going to be part of her life from now on.

* * *

><p>"So you and my dads…?" Rachel inquires in a good mood, playing with Quinn's fingers as the blonde has her arm embracing Rachel's shoulders. They are on the hospital bed and as Rachel is half lying half sitting, with her leg stretched and upwardly inclined, Quinn is sitting by her side.

Hiram and Leroy are at Rachel's place since she insisted they should rest a little.

"What about us?"

"You guys are getting along pretty well."

"Someone is jealous."

"I'm very territorial when it comes to my dads."

"You don't need to worry. It's quite impossible to replace you."

Smiling, Rachel turns her head up as to look into Quinn's eyes.

"But yes, we are." Quinn completes as she leans down and presses their lips together. Rachel runs her fingers through blonde locks, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. The kiss doesn't heat up though because Quinn pulls away, licking her lips eagerly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks worried.

"Do-do you want to be in a serious relationship with me?"

"Uh?"

"Your last relationship wasn't really a relationship so I was wondering…" She trails off pensively.

Is_ he_ still between us? It's what she really wanted to ask. And she is not thinking about George.

"Quinn…" Rachel takes Quinn's hand and holds it tenderly. "I love saying your name. I always have." She smiles amused. "God, I've been always so pathetic into you." She giggles, mind drifting off to memories of her high school times.

"Why you say that?" Quinn questions her as she tries to pull away from Rachel.

"Wait. That came out all wrong." She squeezes Quinn's hand as she shakes her head. "I meant that you mean so much to me, you always have. You're part of my past and I want you to be part of my future. I've always wanted it actually." She looks into Quinn's eyes intensely.

And staring back at Rachel, Quinn recalls with some nostalgia, strapless dress, gorgeous long hair and especially, shining prideful brown orbs.

_I found a way to be your friend._

"I know it sucks that we're in a hospital, but as I don't want you to think that I don't want something serious with you and also because I can't wait any longer..." She cups Quinn's cheek tenderly. "Quinn, do-do you want to be my girlfriend?"

_Hey there girlfriend…_

Okay, weird, what's up with these flashbacks? So not the time… she needs to answer a question, but yes, _suck it up_ younger Quinn! Who is going to be Rachel's _real _girlfriend? That is, she has yet to say yes.

"Yes, yes! Of course…" She mentally scolds herself because: _how pathetic eager she sounded!_ "Okay, I'd say we're both pretty pathetic." She bites her bottom lip as Rachel stares at her with moony eyes, a smile plastered on both of their faces.

"Eager much?" Rachel teases, although she can barely contain her excitement too. The sparkling in her eyes betraying her. Who would blame her? Being Quinn's girlfriend is kind of a dream coming true. "I love you." Cupping Quinn's neck she pulls the blonde closer and kisses her passionately.

The prospect of spending Christmas on a hospital bed is not quite pleasant, but she couldn't be happier that Quinn is going to stay with her during the whole time, like she wanted to have done when Quinn was the one lying on a hospital bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck! oh yess fuck me harder!"<em>

"Rachel? What are you doing?"

Bored, extremely bored. Staying in bed all day is definitively hell on earth to one Rachel Berry. So she was bored, with lot of free time, and she was alone in her apartment. She is a natural curious person, but on her defense, it all started innocently.

At first she entertained the idea of training her vocal accords, but she was really not in the mood for that, leaving her bed was not an option and Quinn would've killed her. After days lying on a hospital bed, she is finally back home.

It's weird sometimes, although Quinn taking care of her is not something particularly new, it was never this open and undisguised. It was always something subtle, like an advice or a warning. This time though she is literally taking care of Rachel, and even with her overzealous, bordering crazy moments, Rachel loves every little thing Quinn does for her, including cooking specific healthy meals as the bone healing requires quite a lot of nutritional help. Kurt was in charge of her food before and he got a little jealous that Quinn is the one taking care of Rachel now, but he put his feelings in check as he knows this is for the best, also he has his demanding job on Vogue after all.

Quinn is staying in New York as she wants to be by Rachel's side as much as possible, she will have to leave eventually, of course, but they will deal with it later. Her filming schedule is on a break, she called her mother to explain that she wasn't going to spend Christmas with her. She cancelled every commitment she had and she is definitely not going to any New Year eve's party.

So Quinn was out shopping for groceries. Hiram and Leroy were visiting some old friends in the city.

And Rachel was bored.

"Nothing!"

"Are you watching porn?"

"I was, but I wasn't. I mean there is a perfect explanation."

Quinn arches her eyebrow, not buying Rachel's runarounds.

"I was merely curious about certain things…"

"What things…" Quinn gets closer, climbs up on the bed carefully as to not bump on Rachel's immobilized leg. "May I ask?"

"I just typed on Google something. I was curious. And then one thing led to other and this happened…" She gestures clumsily to her lap top.

"What did you type?"

"Lesbian sex."

Quinn chokes on her own saliva, she bites her bottom lip trying hard to hold her laugh, but she fails miserably and suddenly the room is filled with the sound of her guffaws. Rachel watches as the blonde presses her head on the pillow, her shoulders shaking due to the intensity of her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rachel would be upset, but watching Quinn laughing so carefree in her presence is something too delightful.

"Okay I stopped." She wipes her eyes and sits up. "So…" She takes a deep breath, trying to control another round of laughing. "You were curious? About what exactly?"

"You know me. I just wanted to be prepared." She drops her eyes, looking down at her fingers as she fidgets with her hands. "You had sex with Santana." She mumbles quietly, but Quinn hears it anyway.

"What?"

"You know how it is like to be with a woman… somehow." She pouts.

"Barely, I was drunk, remember?"

"Still…"

"Rachel… don't stress yourself over this. Yes, I had sex with a woman, but it wasn't that big of deal. I was thinking about you before, during and after." Quinn confesses bashfully, feeling her cheeks heating up.

Looking at her girlfriend intensely, Rachel's eyes get darker as she fantasizes about Quinn thinking about her while climaxing.

Quinn swallows when she notices the way Rachel is looking hungrily at her and their eyes meet each other before they shift their focus to their lips.

Sliding her hand on Rachel's waist and holding onto it as the brunette wraps her arms around her neck, Quinn gets closer and leans forward to capture Rachel's lips. They crash their lips together with passion and urge. They kiss greedily, with tongues and teeth and moans.

But Quinn is too responsible to let their passion taking over them. Rachel left the hospital just a few days ago; she certainly can't do any extravagant motion, including sex.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel asks whining as Quinn pulls away completely. The blonde sits up and recomposes herself.

"Your leg Rach." She explains calmly. "We'll have time for that…" She kisses Rachel's lips tenderly. "And as I was saying, my only experience certainly doesn't make me an expert. We'll learn together." She smirks suggestively. "You don't need this."

She turns to Rachel's lap top and for the first time she sees what's on the screen properly.

"Oh god…" She cleans her throat. "They are-uh…" She stutters, her body temperature increasing considerably. "Blonde and brunette…" She averts her eyes.

"Mmhm." Rachel nods, eyes glazed over Quinn.

"That's pretty hot, although I was never really into watching… you know…" She trails off.

Rachel knocks herself out of her stupor, afraid that she may have crossed the line.

"I wasn't planning to watch it. I find the porn industry very aggressive toward women, besides most of the girl on girl videos are made for men and they all seem pretty fake to me, not that I'm an expert… It's just that…"

"Rachel is okay…calm down."

"I was just reading articles and you know… stuff. It's Kurt and Santana's fault really." She tucks her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Why?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Because they said I should go out with other girls, Santana thinks I've been always too obsessed with you and maybe it could be just something platonic…"

"What do you think?" Quinn looks at Rachel expectantly.

The brunette doesn't answer she props herself on her hand, using the other one to cup Quinn's neck as she presses their lips together and kisses the blonde ravenously. The moment Quinn opens her mouth Rachel slides her tongue inside, exploring every inch of her girlfriend's mouth, sliding their lips against each other over and over again. She leans her head to the side to deepen the kiss further as Quinn releases a soft moan when she feels Rachel sucking her tongue, drawing it to her own mouth; she is nearly breathless when Rachel slows down the kiss, biting Quinn's bottom lip in such a sensuous motion.

"Does it feel like it is something platonic?"

"What?" She licks her lips dumbfounded. "I don't even know my name right now…"

Let alone to answer difficult questions…

"I want you." Rachel says with a tangible lust in her voice and somehow Quinn manages to knock herself out of her _'Rachel just kissed the hell out of me'_ haze.

"I want you too, but…"

"I know…" Rachel whines as she lies down.

"So…" Quinn closes the lap top, pushes it aside and settles by her girlfriend's side, resting her head on top of Rachel's chest. "Are you sure you don't want to experiment with another girl?"

"I just want you."

"Good answer." She smiles, caressing Rachel's arm with the tip of her finger.

"Were you testing me?"

"Maybe." She bites softly on Rachel's collarbone. "I need to start dinner."

"No. " Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde, tightening her hold. "Stay."

"Okay, just a little bit more."

She has never been able to deny Rachel anyway.

* * *

><p>"I think this year is going to be amazing."<p>

Rachel beams as Quinn servers them, the champagne for herself and orange juice for Rachel. They are on Rachel's bed as she still can't walk, not without the wheelchair at least.

"What gave you this impression?" Quinn asks, handing over the glass with the juice to Rachel.

"You know what they say. The way you spend New Year's Eve is the same way you'll spend the rest of the year.¹" She beams in excitement. "I'm very content with the prospect of spending this year with you."

"Not just this year…" Quinn looks away bashfully. "Hopefully."

Rachel holds Quinn's chin and makes the blonde to look at her.

"Not just this year." She reassures calmly. "I know it's too soon, but I want everything with you."

They kiss slowly, savoring the moment and each other lips.

"Let's make a toast then."

Quinn says smiling as Rachel nods.

"Cheers to an amazing year." She holds her glass up. "Cheers to your recovering."

They toast and drink and then Quinn leans forward and pecks Rachel's lips right at the time Leroy and Hiram walk in the bedroom as they were watching the traditional ball drop on the TV in the living room. Rachel insisted that they should go out and watch it at Times Square, but they refused obviously.

"Happy New Year girls!"

Is it too soon that she kind of wants to be part of this family? Quinn thinks as she watches the Berry men almost suffocating Rachel with their affection. Funny that the thought of marrying a woman would make her cringe in the past, but now she just feels butterflies in her stomach.

_Way too soon Fabray_, _soon to be a… Berry?_

"Come closer beautiful I want to give you a hug too." Hiram asks and she happily indulges him.

The year is just beginning, but she is sure it's going to be great. It's going to be tough, because of the hard recovering process, but great nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After three months…<strong>_

She is not using any kind of immobilization anymore, but now is time for the hard work to start. The pre-rehab downtime is over, assisted movement twice a week to cut down on stiffness was a walk in the park comparing to what's coming next.

"You can do it by yourself at your home, if you have someone to help you, even better." The physical therapist explains as she is moving Rachel's ankle back and forth with her hands.

"I have someone." Rachel smiles foolishly.

"Good." The therapist nods; she is now flexing the calf and stretching the achilles tendon in the process. "It's nice to have beloved ones helping in the process."

"Ouch." Rachel grimaces because of the pain as the therapist moves to her knee, bending and straightening it.

"Pain is part of the process." The therapist says in a playful tone.

"You rather young." Rachel says out of the blue.

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow suspicious.

"Thank you." She replies mockingly.

"No, I mean, I was told very highly of you." Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear. "Yes I did a research," She confesses, smiling bashfully. "You're very good and highly recommended. You see, my goal is to go back to Broadway as fast as possible. I want to be able to do everything, like dancing routines."

"Let's not rush things okay? You'll be back, but one thing at time." She places her hand on Rachel's shoulders and squeezes it lightly. "First we have to improve your flexibility and mobility without causing further injury; now let's get back to work."

Rachel nods and the therapist resumes her ministrations.

\

As soon as her session is over, Quinn is by her side.

"So, did you like your physiotherapist?" She asks, forcing a smile, but Rachel knows better. Something is off.

"Yes." She frowns slightly. "Something's wrong?"

"No. Nothing…" Quinn simply waves her off.

\

_Later in her apartment…_

"Quinn, I can take off my clothes by myself." She informs dryly.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." Quinn raises her hands up and pulls away from her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. You're weird ever since I finished my appointment."

"I'm going to make dinner."

She turns around and leaves the bathroom. Rachel huffs and closes her eyes for a moment.

Don't get her wrong, it's really amazing that she has Quinn. During these three months, every time the blonde had to leave her because of her job it was awful to say the least. But that wasn't a problem because Rachel certainly doesn't want Quinn to put her career on hold because of her, besides having Kurt and her dads sporadically - as they couldn't be absence in her jobs for too long - to take care of her in Quinn's absence was nice too.

But as much as it is heaven to have Quinn, sometimes it was nearly like hell.

To start, Quinn got to see Rachel naked many times; okay it was just in a chaste way, she was helping Rachel to get ready to shower, but Rachel doesn't have the same privilege though. Making out was really great every time, but it started to become really frustrating as Quinn was really adamant with the no sex policy.

She still thinks Rachel needs to be fully recovered for them to take that step.

Walking slowly and using the walls as support, Rachel gets out of the bathroom and takes her crutches in her bedroom to go after Quinn. She finds the blonde in the kitchen, setting the ingredients to prepare dinner on the kitchen's island.

"Stop." She demands in a serious tone and Quinn glares at her.

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong? That's why you're upset?"

"I said it already Rachel, there's nothing wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make dinner for you."

"Fucking stop that!" She explodes, surprising them both. "You're not my mother okay? so stop."

"What?" Quinn asks shocked, mouth hanging open.

"You heard me." Rachel maintains a poised posture. "You're treating me like a child, you-you're acting like I am a fragile thing..." She curses under her breath because she is stuttering when she is suppose to be tough, but Quinn's eyes and the way they are glaring at Rachel now, like the blonde is trying her best to keep an inner animal caged inside is doing things to her. "You're not my mother..."

"I know that." The blonde says through gritted teeth.

"Really? Cause you were about to take off my clothes like it was no big deal!" She yells frustrated, unfazed attitude going out the window.

"Are you crazy?!" She exclaims, getting close to Rachel in a bolt. "What did you expect me to do?"

"You don't get it… do you?"

"Make me!" She cries out gesturing her arms.

"Look at you Quinn. At my best I can't hold a candle to you."

"Rach…" Quinn whines in frustration.

"I love you with all my heart, but I also want you physically." She bites her bottom lip, nervously. "I-I… you make me feel things… I want you so badly. And I can't help it, I know it's silly, but… you've seen me naked and…" She sighs dejectedly. "Many times actually."

The way Rachel sounds so small makes all the alarms in Quinn's head go off, and it finally dawned on her what this fight is all about: Rachel's insecurities.

"You think I don't desire you?" She chuckles. "That's what you've been thinking?"

"Don't look at me like I'm being nonsensical. It's a legit argument."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Look at me!" She shouts self-conscious. "You're perfect! Too perfect to be true actually… Look, I love that you're taking care of me, but if you're doing this just because you think you own me-"

"Shut up!" Quinn cuts her off with a loud high pitched voice. "You know what?" She breathes slowly as to calm herself down. "I've been there. I know the defense mechanism, I can recognize it. I'll give you that. But you doubting my motivations? I love you, you idiot!"

For a moment their breathing are the only thing cutting through the strained silence.

"But go ahead." Quinn gestures her hand up in the air. "Put me on a pedestal. Then what? You're going to start sexting your physical therapist? Are you going to fuck her because she is more like your equal while untouchable Quinn is there on the pedestal you've put her?"

Quinn stares at Rachel for a moment and then she walks out of the kitchen.

"My physical therapist?" Rachel asks confused as she starts turning around to follow her girlfriend.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about…" She turns around in a sudden movement, facing Rachel fiercely.

"I really don't."

"You were all flirty with her. I have eyes."

"That's why you were weird." Rachel frowns as she figures out.

"So you don't deny it?"

"I wasn't flirting with her… not consciously anyway." She drops her eyes to the floor.

"Oh! Not consciously? So is it part of the Rachel Berry's charm? She is a natural flirty?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm and something else entirely, something Rachel is sure she is imagining.

"Are you jealous?" She asks with amusement in her tone.

"Me?" Quinn crosses her arms in disdain.

Rachel nods, darting her tongue out to moisten her lips.

"Why would you be right?" She straightens her crutches and walks toward her bedroom.

Feeling like an idiot, Quinn closes her eyes for a moment, craving her nails in her palm. Jealous doesn't even start to cover what she felt. And it's really not fair because until very recently she was under the impression that she had learned how to control her jealousy. Because come on! She was about to watch Rachel ruining her life by marrying Finn Hudson (RIP)! She really doesn't hold a grudge on the boy or his memory for that matter.

So she doesn't know why she got so affected when she saw Rachel with that woman. Granted, Rachel's physiotherapist is kind of attractive. _Does Rachel have a thing for blondes? _She'll have to ask that later…

_Focus Quinn…_

She takes a deep breath and goes after her girlfriend.

Rachel is in the hallway when she feels a hand on her waist as Quinn stops her, pressing their bodies together and her mouth on Rachel's temple.

"Yes." She says in such a possessive way that Rachel feels shivers running through her body. "And I can't believe you're even asking. You of all people should recognize when I'm jealous. It was always you." She runs her nose on Rachel's cheek going down to her neck. "I was always jealous of you, never him."

The crutches fall down on the floor as Rachel turns around and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck. As Rachel presses their lips together with urge, Quinn cups Rachel's thigh to hold her injured leg up. No longer after and she lifts Rachel whole body up as Rachel wraps her legs around her waist, never disconnecting their lips. Quinn then walks them to bed, placing Rachel's back on the mattress carefully.

They proceed to kiss fervently, their hands wandering over each other's body in a frenzy. Caught up in the moment as she is, Rachel forgets that she needs to avoid abrupt movements with her injured leg, so when she pulls herself into a sitting position as to make easy for Quinn to take her shirt off, she uses that leg as support.

The moment she grimaces and gasps because of the sudden pain, Quinn pulls away, with concern plastered on her face.

"No big deal I promise." She tries to put her girlfriend at ease.

Quinn cups Rachel's cheeks and caresses her chin with the pad of her thumbs.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"Quinn…" Rachel holds her wrist. "You were not. I was just being a child. I love you, and you're perfect." She says reverently and Quinn sighs soundly as she gets a little upset, pulling her hands away. "Okay, I've put you on a pedestal. But you know what? You're not any better. Yes, you do that to me too." She smiles as she lifts her hand and pushes blonde locks away from Quinn's eyes. "Do you know how? You're refraining yourself. Because you're afraid of losing me, you're still a little closed off; I want to know you Quinn."

"You do know me Rach. You're the only one that has ever known me, flaws and all." She presses their forehead together.

"Maybe." Rachel pecks her lips and pulls away. "But I want you to open up to me, whenever you feel like it. If you're upset because you don't like the way I interact with my physiotherapist, you just tell me."

"Well, I have something to say about that indeed."

She says petulantly as Rachel giggles lighthearted.

"Later, now I'm going to make dinner."

Rachel shakes her head amused, watching her girlfriend as Quinn gets out of the bed.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"You have to eat-"

"No." Rachel cuts her off. "I mean, tomorrow."

"Yes." Quinn pouts sadly.

* * *

><p>"Nothing yet?" Santana asks teasingly. "Wow, you mean like… nothing really?"<p>

Quinn grunts as she empties her bottle of bear. "Yes." She answers annoyed.

"That's why Berry was all touchy, your ass!"

"What you mean?" Quinn asks innocently.

"Idiot…" Santana shakes her head in disbelief. "If it was me, I would be so sexually frustrated that let me tell you, it wouldn't be good to anyone."

"But Santana, we can't do anything. She is still in recovering process."

"So what you guys can't fuck each other's brains out and finally relieve the sexual tension? Or make up for lost time, whatever…" She waves her hand. "What about some relief in the meantime?"

Quinn opens and closes her mouth a couple of times not sure of what to say.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Jesus!" Santana exclaims horrified. "Put your damn fingers on her clit and make her come. Give her oral or something or just make a striptease while she masturbates." She raises her hand in the air as Quinn's cheeks turns a deep shade of pink. "Quit the prim and proper act blondie you're 24. Stop being a prude."

She runs her finger on the fancy necklace her girlfriend gave to her months ago on her twenty four years old birthday, Rachel asked her dads to help her on her purchase since she was still using the wheelchair back on early February.

"I'm not a prude. It's just… do you have to be so gross?"

"I'm keeping it real as always." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"San, be patient." Brittany says as she places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and throws herself on the couch, side by side to Santana. She hands a bottle of bear to her wife and turns to Quinn, who is sitting on the armchair. "I know why is complicated to you guys and why you haven't done anything yet."

"You do?" Quinn questions curiously.

"You're really concerned about her recovering and all, but you also want it to be special and not something rushed."

"I get that." Santana informs pensively. "I don't regret anything that happened to us." She turns to her wife and pecks the corner of her lips. "But it would've been nice to date first and then have sex. Granted, it's been always amazing with you, no matter the circumstances." Brittany smiles knowingly. "I just think that we would've done something even if I had done it properly… I don't know, sexting maybe?" She smirks.

"There's no _properly_ baby. I love you. Besides, I was always so hot for you, still am…" She smirks. "I doubt I would've been able to wait."

"Yeah?" Santana inquires seductively, eyes darkening as she bites her lip.

"Sexting?" Quinn asks, frowning in concentration as she ignores the couple making out beside her. "Hey!" She shouts when she finally notices them. "You guys are supposed to help me with my sexual frustration."

"You can always join us." Santana teases her and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"San, don't be mean." Brittany taps her wife's shoulder playfully.

They manage to watch the TV show they wanted to watch and as soon as it's over, the couple rushes to their bedroom to do things Quinn wanted to be none the wiser, but as they spent the entire show whispering things into each other's ear and couldn't keep their hands away from each other, she kind of has an idea, not that it would be difficult to figure out anyway.

Besides it's difficult to get her mind out of the gutter as she can stop thinking about Rachel, about sexting Rachel to be precise. She did it before, she dated Noah Puckerman after all, but she has never done it with a girl.

She can't deny that she is a little turned on with the idea. Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe it's just Rachel.

_Rachel_.

She deserves an award, because refraining herself has been really hard. Her teenage self would have done anything to bed Rachel. Okay, maybe her teenage self wasn't that much aware that she wanted the obnoxious diva, and when she finally figured everything out, she was so deeply in love that sex was in the back of her mind.

She only thought about it in a more graphic way a few times. The first time it happened was when she did those pornographic drawings, but she immediately reprimanded herself. She kind of envisioned it when Rachel brought up that she was going to give her virginity to Finn. And she definitely had one of the best orgasms of her life when she masturbated while fantasizing about Rachel… between _her _legs, on her defense, her useless legs. At that time, she needed to know whether everything was working properly or not. She had to try everything right?

Lying on the guest room's bed, Quinn takes her phone and starts typing her text. She bites her lip anxiously and sends it.

Rachel is probably sleeping, but she is too much into it to stop now.

_**Quinn:**_ _0 to 10, how much you wanna fuck me?_

She is about to give up and go to sleep when she receives her answer.

_**Rachel: **__are you drunk?_

_**Quinn:**__ No. Did I wake you up? _

_**Rachel:**__ I was going to pee actually… that's why I saw your message._

_**Quinn:**__ you should probably go back to sleep then…_

_**Rachel: **__like hell you're going to send me that message and stop now!_

_**Rachel:**__ that was your attempt at sexting?_

_**Quinn:**__ maybe? _

_**Quinn:**__ I'm so turned on right now…_

_**Quinn:**__ I was thinking about the times I fantasized about you while I was… you know…_

_**Rachel:**__ oh god…_

_**Rachel:**__ I have an idea, but I want you to tell me_

She blushes a little, but sends the message anyway.

_**Quinn:**__ While I was touching myself…_

_**Rachel:**__ how many times?_

_**Quinn:**__ one I guess, I was checking out if certain things were still working…_

Due to the delay on Rachel's reply, Quinn thinks she may have killed the mood. But she decides to try another approach rather than reassure Rachel once again that it wasn't her fault.

_**Quinn:**__ it worked, it definitely worked cause I came so hard_

_**Rachel:**__ was I good?_

_**Quinn:**__ so fucking good…_

_**Rachel:**__ can you touch yourself now? For me?_

She swallows hard and looks down. She then slides her sleep short and panties down her legs, tossing it away eagerly.

_**Quinn:**__ ok_

_**Rachel:**__ spread your legs and slide your fingers on your pussy_

"Good damn it!"

Quinn moans because of the command, sexting suddenly became far more appealing to her. Moving her free hand toward her center, she does what Rachel asked.

_**Rachel:**__ slowly baby…_

_**Quinn:**__ I'm so so wet_

_**Rachel:**__ can I call you?_

_**Rachel:**__ I want to hear you_

She is so into it that she is outgrowing any inhibition.

_**Quinn:**__ yeah_

It doesn't take long and Rachel is calling her.

"_Quinn?"_

"Yesss?" She moans softly as her fingers keep their circular motion.

"_Are you sure this is okay baby?"_

"I'm sure. Now tell me, zero to ten…"

"_One hundred. I want to fuck you so much baby. Not just fuck, I want to make love to you. I love you." _

"Oh!" She moans a little louder. "Me too. That's why I didn't want to do anything, because I want it to be special. But Santana said you might be sexually frustrated, so maybe I should let you watch me strip so you could touch yourself or-"

"_Baby."_ Rachel cuts her off. _"Breath."_

"Okay." She relaxes.

"_I want it to be special too, but I also want to hear you come so much right now. Can you do that for me?"_

"Yes."

"_Can I maybe…?"_

"Oh god yes!"

"_Mm… that feels so good. What was I doing to you?" _Rachel releases a soft moan. _"I mean, in your fantasy."_

She bites hard on her bottom lip as she speeds up her motions, her imagination conjuring up her fantasy, her biggest turn-on: Rachel going down on her. It started as a sinful desire; then it turned into a dirty little secret and now is something she simply can't deny. Imagining Rachel between her legs makes her hot, and she is so ready to finally say that out loud.

"You…oooh…"

"_Yes?"_

"Oral… You were eating me out."

Rachel's brain may have stopped functioning for a moment. Too many things to deal with, Quinn saying _eating me out, _Quinn saying she fantasized about Rachel _eating her out, _Quinn saying she touched herself while fantasizing about Rachel eating _her out_.

Rachel eating _Quinn_ out.

She is not very familiarized with the girl on girl dynamic, but she is not that naïve (in high school perhaps), she thought that as the blonde is kind of a control freak, Quinn would be more of a top girl, not that she should be labeling them or anything, she has read lot of stuff about how it is such a stupid thing to compare the dynamic of a lesbian relationship with a heterosexual one.

And of course she is not complaining, she is definitely not complaining.

"Rachel?"

"_Yeah?"_

"You were gone…" Quinn says a little unsure.

_Far gone indeed…_

"_I want to do that so much you have no idea…"_

"Tell me then…"

"_I'll probably be awful at it at first…"_

"I doubt it. I'll probably come just by watching you."

Rachel moans loudly this time and Quinn can feel she is close.

"_I want to taste you…"_

"Mm…" Quinn digs her heels on the mattress, Rachel's husky tone doing things to her.

"_I want to see you… by you I mean your pussy. I want to see if it's pretty just like everything in you… are you close?"_

"Yes!"

Quinn bucks her hips, working her finger faster, moaning through the phone. She comes, Rachel's name on her lips, her back arching due to the intensity of her orgasm. A few seconds later she hears Rachel coming on the other side of the line.

"_That was good… and hot…"_

"You're hot." Quinn says unthinking, still in a haze.

"_You think uh?"_ Rachel teases a little sleepy.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you." Quinn smiles content. "You should go back to sleep."

"_Okay…"_

After Rachel hangs up, it doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four months after the surgery…<strong>_

She is finally walking. Small steps of course, but she can finally use her leg. Hydrotherapy has been really helpful albeit a little exhaustive.

"So, ready to go back to the stage?" Squatted down near the edge of the pool, Rachel's physiotherapist flats her hand and dips it into the pool, splashing some water on Rachel playfully.

"I was born ready to Broadway Samantha." Rachel informs smugly, hands holding the end of the pool as she moves her legs up and down, kicking the water.

"Okay." She raises her hands playfully. "My bad." She checks her watch. "Time to get out."

Rachel gets out of the pool and Samantha hands her the towel.

"Is that pretty blonde picking you up today?" Samantha asks suggestively.

Their relationship is obviously under the covers, and despite Kurt and Santana dislike of this setting, Rachel has no problem to indulge Quinn's wishes. If the blonde thinks they are not ready to be out, she is okay with that, besides their relationship only concerns to them.

So Quinn wants to be discreet and keep their relationship as a secret to the world (her mother included), for now at least, her words.

She hasn't been very discreet when they are in Samantha's presence though, being very affectionate and possessive toward Rachel whenever she knew the blonde physical therapist was looking.

"No, she is not. Kurt is going to." Rachel explains with a happy smile on her lips.

"You seem happy…"

"Well, look at me, standing on my feet." She beams.

"Yeah, but don't forget this is not really over yet okay?"

"Got it!" Rachel nods playfully.

\

"I can't believe I will finally take her to dinner!"

"Are you sure she won't mind? I mean, you guys alone in a fancy restaurant." He says sarcastically.

"Kurt…"

Rachel whines as she looks up at him.

"Okay. I stopped."

He waves her off and resumes his task. He is working on her makeup.

"She is not hiding us okay? We had this conversation already. Quinn may not show but she is very attached to her mother in the sense that Judy's approval is very important to her. I don't know Judy that much to have a formed judgment, so I don't know what to expect. It's all new to us Kurt, you and Santana are in this much longer and Santana should know better, cause she knows what is like to have your privacy exposed causing you to lose a beloved one in the process."

Kurt nods knowingly as he thinks about Santana's _abuela_.

"You're right."

"We'll get there." She reassures him as she caresses his hand.

He finishes off his work and they head to the living room where Quinn is talking to Blaine.

"Here she is!"

Kurt informs animatedly as Quinn gets up from the couch.

"You are beautiful." Blaine compliments the brunette with a smile on his face.

Biting down on her bottom lip, mooning over Rachel, the longing stare in full force, Quinn is speechless.

"Yo-you're beautiful." She closes her eyes and mentally scolds herself for her lack of eloquence. "You look stunning Rachel." She smiles happily as she gets close and caresses luxuriant brown loose locks. "And it is really good to be able to say this."

She remembers a few times she wanted to have said it, senior prom especially.

"Okay, enough with the stare contest." Kurt claps his hand. "Have a good evening sweetie." He kisses his best friend's cheeks.

"Thank you." Rachel smiles at him only to look back at her girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Quinn nods, eyes sparkling.

Sure they are over the moon that they are finally going to go out on a date, on their four month anniversary none the less. But what the boys don't know is that they are also thrilled with what's going to happen after their date.

\

"You're not upset that I don't want you to meet my mom yet are you?"

Quinn says after the waiter served their dessert.

"No. I understand your motives. Why you're asking that?"

"Nothing."

"Did Santana say something again?"

"No. I mean, she is more understandable now. She was just worried about you actually, afraid that I might hurt you or something."

Rachel stares at her girlfriend as if she grew another head.

"Shocking right?"

"Kind of… and not so much. We love each other, although sometimes we don't admit it."

"Should I be worried?" Quinn asks in faux seriousness.

"Not really, I have a thing for pretty blondes."

"Yeah." Quinn frowns. "I've notice it. I was going to ask actually, since you know… your physical therapist is blonde and all."

"Ugh… Quinn." Rachel rolls her eyes. "She is just my physical therapist And that's how I see her."

"And she sees you every day in a bikini." She mumbles.

"It's certainly not every day." Rachel replies. "Besides she is a professional. She wouldn't check me out or something."

"Have you seen your body?" Quinn asks huffish.

"What about it?" Rachel inquires seductively.

"You know what."

"I don't." She states cynically.

"Jaw-dropping, marvelous, fucking delicious?" She says with her eyes locked onto Rachel's lustfully.

"So you checked me out uh?"

"Sweetie." She says in exaggerated sweetness. "I have your body mapped since senior year."

_Actually, way before that…_

"Oh really?"

Quinn nods prideful.

"I can't judge you. I do have your abs memorized in my mind."

"Perv."

They giggle happily and get back to their dessert.

"How are things on set?"

"They're good, I love talking about it with you, but I don't want to talk about it tonight."

Quinn says softly as Rachel smiles knowingly.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I don't wanna talk at all." She says seductively.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm planning to use my mouth for other things."

"Okay, let's go." Rachel drops her spoon in a hurry.

\

After a very pleasant night, they head back to Rachel's apartment. When they get there and as Rachel tries to open the front door, Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and starts planting kisses all over her neck.

"You're distracting me." Rachel giggles lively. "I can only use one hand."

She still uses one crutch to walk as to not force her leg that much.

"You better open this door Rachel, or we're going to put on a show for your neighbors." She says with her husky voice.

Rachel manages to put herself together after that and open the door, but as soon as they are inside Quinn presses her back on the door right away, kissing her girlfriend senseless.

"Oh my…" Rachel says breathless when Quinn pulls away.

"Is your leg okay?"

"It is." She reassures. "But I need to pee." She says playfully as Quinn smiles amused. The blonde follows her girlfriend further into the apartment and they head to Rachel's bedroom. She sits on the bed as Rachel gets in the bathroom, placing both of her hands on the mattress and tilting her head up. With her eyes on the ceiling and ears on Rachel's voice as the Broadway star hums softly, Quinn sighs blissfully.

"Did you enjoy our date?"

Rachel asks, exiting the bathroom and straddling her girlfriend.

"Very much." Quinn rubs Rachel's arms as the brunette presses their lips together. But Quinn's phone starts ringing on her purse. "It'll be quick." She informs as Rachel giggles against her lips.

She moves her legs and gets off of Quinn. The blonde gets up and takes her phone, answering it right away as Rachel lies down on the mattress, a serene smile on her lips.

She is with her eyes closed when she feels her girlfriend settling on top of her. They look into each other's eyes, desire and lust increasing by the second.

"It was my mom." Quinn says between kisses. "I forgot to call her when I arrived."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. She wants to see me, that's all." Quinn reassures her and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. They make out for a good amount of time, moaning into each other's mouth.

When they finally pull away and with her eyes locked onto Quinn's, Rachel unzips her girlfriend's dress slowly.

"I love you." She says fondly, grabbing the sleeves and sliding it down as she leans up and starts kissing Quinn's jaw line. She continues to slide the dress down, revealing the black lace bra.

"I love you too." Quinn says to then press their lips together.

Making out passionately, they get into a sitting position as Quinn starts unzipping Rachel's dress as well.

"I need to see you naked." Rachel demands with lust. She shifts their position and pushes Quinn's back onto the mattress. She takes off the dress completely and kneeling between Quinn's legs she stares at the exquisite body. Running her hand on the skin of Quinn's abs, she licks her lips as she cups Quinn's breast over the bra.

The blonde sits up again and grabs the sleeves of Rachel's dress firmly, tugging it down as she presses her nose against the valley of Rachel's breast while the brunette unclasps Quinn's bra. Quinn whines when Rachel pushes her on the mattress again, but the brunette only smiles in return. Her smile vanishes though when she takes sight of Quinn's small perky breast.

She stares for while before she decides staring is not enough and she needs to touch. So she cups them both and squeezes it tentatively at first, but more firmly after. Deciding it's still not enough she leans down and darting out her tongue she licks the perfect pink nipples.

Quinn immediately releases a moan and holds Rachel's hair with her hand as the brunette gets even bolder and starts sucking her breasts.

Releasing one of Quinn's nipples with a pop, Rachel starts kissing her way up, sucking on Quinn's pulse point and marking her girlfriend's neck. She presses their lips together and Quinn wastes no time as she deepens the kiss right away, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

Soon they are panting into each other's mouth, moaning and grinding against each other in a frenzy. Rachel takes holds of Quinn's black lace and sexy underwear and starts sliding it down.

"It's time to make fantasies come true." She says as Quinn exhales soundly. She pulls away completely, and once again kneels between Quinn's legs. She takes off the panties, tossing it away eagerly. "You're so beautiful." She says, eyes glazed over Quinn's most intimate spot. She lifts one of Quinn's legs and kisses her ankle fondly.

"Rachel…" Quinn whimpers in frustration and Rachel gets the message as tonight is about fulfilling fantasies, about pleasing and not teasing.

As soon as she feels Rachel's tongue on her, Quinn thinks she is going to combust. And she was right, watching Rachel doing delightful things with her mouth is too much of a turn-on. She is not going to last much longer.

To Rachel it is weird at first, not in a bad way of course. She doesn't even know how to describe what she is feeling; she is enjoying it? Obviously. She is nervous? A little, it's her first time after all. But above all, she is extremely turned on. Not just because she is between Quinn's legs, _eating her out_, but also because of the blonde's moans, her taste and her scent. She is also very pleased that she did a little research, especially when she does something that makes Quinn moan louder.

She spreads Quinn's legs further, flicking her clit with her tongue and sucking hard on the blonde's clit.

Moaning and gasping and bucking her hips on Rachel's face, Quinn feels her body tightening and flexing, the warmth in her belly spreading to her toes and fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Rachel releases Quinn's clit with a pop and smiles pleased. She has never heard that amount of swear words coming from the blonde's lips.

The blonde is about to complain when she feels soft digits rubbing her entrance as Rachel stares back at her with darkened eyes. She writhes in pleasure when Rachel enters her with two fingers, twisting the sheets in her fists and moaning loudly. Rachel then goes back to suck on her. Eager to taste more of Quinn, she replaces her fingers with her tongue, thrusting it in and out.

Arching her back and holding firmly onto Rachel's head, Quinn feels her orgasm approaching.

"Oh god I'm… Rachel… Rachel… fuck…"

She goes over the edge, screaming Rachel's name. She is breathless for a moment, but then she sits up and Rachel captures her lips in a searing kiss. She wraps her arm around Rachel's thigh and pulls the brunette even closer as Rachel props herself on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde quickly unfastens Rachel's bra and starts sucking on Rachel's breast.

"I want you." She says lustful as she slides Rachel's panties down. Rachel helps her out and gets rid of the undergarment in a fast motion. She straddles her girlfriend again, leaning down to press their lips together with urge.

Quinn slides her fingers on Rachel's folds eliciting a brazen moan. And then without warning she slips two fingers inside.

"Oh shit!" Rachel gasps in surprise.

She cups her girlfriend's neck as Quinn leans on the pillows and gets on an inclined position, thrusting her fingers in and out slowly.

"God almighty. That feels so good."

"Fucking good… You feel so good."

Rachel then places a hand on the headboard and starts riding Quinn's fingers with vigor. It doesn't take long and Quinn thrusts get faster and harder as she is enthralled with the sight of her fingers sliding in and out of Rachel.

"Oh god Quinn…" She bucks her hips down on Quinn's fingers, urging her to go faster and harder.

Feeling like it's all too much and not nearly enough, she tilts her head up as Quinn starts rubbing on her clit with her thumb, curling her fingers and stimulating the spot inside.

"Oh yeah…" Rachel mutters feeling her massive orgasm begin to take over her body. "Baby…" She rests her forehead on Quinn's and closes her eyes, but the blonde pushes her slightly. She is about to make Rachel come and she is not going to miss one single detail. "So close…" Rachel whispers as Quinn bites her jaw, never stopping her motions. "Fuck. Quinn!"

Gasping, she giggles delightful.

"What?" Quinn asks amused.

"We really didn't think this through." She states, getting off of Quinn to stretch her leg.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry." Rachel waves her off. "I put more weight on the good leg." It's a natural mechanism she uses now; something is going to take while for her to change.

"Are you sure?" Quinn looks at her with concern.

"Yes," She lies down. "Now come here and kiss me."

Quinn indulges her right away. After while making out, she settles by Rachel's side and cuddles her girlfriend.

"That was amazing." Rachel says blissfully.

"The kiss or the sex?" She asks mockingly.

"Both…" Rachel smiles lazily and Quinn giggles loosely.

"I love you." She whispers into Rachel's ear.

"I love you too."

They fall asleep.

And in the morning they'll have just one thought. Sleeping has been never so good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months after The surgery<strong>_

After all this time of training and physiotherapy to some extent her exercise schedule feels more like a gym session than rehabilitation. Elliptical for example, it's something she does with pleasure.

Her toned body? Quinn loves it very much. And the blonde has shown her appreciation many times, many times indeed, and in every part of Rachel's apartment.

"Are you still going to want me once you return to the stage?"

Quinn asks as Rachel is kissing her neck, they are in bed, naked and tangled. Rachel has her legs wrapped on Quinn's waist from behind and Quinn is running her nails on her girlfriend's thighs, back and forth.

"Of course not." She answers, feigning seriousness. "I have my eyes set on a bigger fish. I'm thinking of…" She trails off playfully. "An Oscar winner this time."

In a quick motion, Quinn turns around and pushes Rachel's back onto the mattress. Hovering over her and placing her hands on both of the sides of Rachel's head.

"I can be an Oscar winner."

"I know you can."

They kiss.

"And then you'll have to mention my daddy."

"Then I'll have to mention your daddy." She nods happily, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend passionately.

It was tough, an arduous walk. But they managed to go through it together. And this is just the beginning, the beginning of a lifetime together.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Super long? I was going to post it yesterday, but I'm sure you guys are aware of the little issue on the site :)<strong>

**one more thing, I always write supportive Judy, but this time i decided to change a little bit, buut... there's the epilogue, what do you guys think?**


	7. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter! Thank you guys for reading and joining me in this journey! Yes the world is rooting for faberry! I still will write about them a lot. After all… Everything is faberry and nothing hurts!**

**Warning: Faberry, faberry, and more faberry, also sexy times!**

* * *

><p>It's amazing, glorious even, the feeling of accomplishment. Leaving the stage knowing that she did her best and marveled the audience makes everything that much better. She doesn't need applause to live (she was being a little overdramatic at that time), but she definitely loves it. And today she had a very especial audience.<p>

Inside her dressing room, she walks to the vanity and sits down on the chair. She stretches her neck and shakes her arms so the stage's adrenaline can run out of her system. She looks into the mirror and stares at herself for awhile.

She smiles and shakes her head in amusement. Had she really almost given up Broadway? And no, she is not thinking about her accident, the recovering process was arduous, but with Quinn by her side, being her solace, she went through the healing process and then the physical therapy with the certainty that she was going to be back to the stage. She is also not thinking about that time she had almost given up because the long distance relationship wasn't working up. No, she is thinking about that time she was immature, dropped NYADA, dropped Broadway and left to L.A.

But that's past.

Ten years, a Tony, a Golden Globe and an Oscar (Both for best song) later, she is here, 33 years old and feeling like she is doing it for the first time. It was her new musical's opening night, so it must be it.

She hears a knock on the door and her smile gets even bigger.

"_Rachel? Quinn is here."_

She gets up and as she goes toward the door, she can hear Quinn's voice as the blonde is thanking the assistant. Rachel opens the door and stares at her wife with moony eyes.

That's right, _her_ wife. They got married four years ago, after dating for about five years. Rachel proposed. And Quinn said yes, that is, after the second time Rachel proposed she definitely said yes. The first proposal actually doesn't count as Rachel was drunk and they were having relationship issues. She thought she could fix their issues by proposing.

It happens that after Rachel got back to the stage and as she was completely healed, the time gap between Quinn's trip to L.A and her return to NYC got bigger. Rachel complained that they were barely seeing each other and that it was frustrating for her.

One day though she showed up at Quinn's door saying that she was going to move in with the blonde actress…

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 years ago (two years of dating):<strong>_

"I need to be with you. If you think this is too much, I'll rent a house or buy one in here, whatever." She gestures her hands. "I just don't want to be miles away from you anymore."

"Just kiss me."Quinn demands a mix of love, passion and lust in her tone.

Rachel grabs her hips and pulls her close, pressing their lips together in one motion. Quinn's back hits the kitchen island as Rachel kisses her senseless.

"I'm sorry about the proposal." Rachel says, moving her kisses to Quinn's neck. She starts sucking on the pale skin as her hands wander over Quinn's thigh.

"It's okay." Quinn manages to say, she is having trouble to form a coherent thought as it's been a couple of weeks since the last time they had sex.

"I'm not going to propose again."Rachel smiles against Quinn's neck.

"No?" Quinn looks down at Rachel and her tone and the way she sounds so disappointed makes Rachel pull away to lock their eyes onto each other.

"I mean, only when we're ready, and when I'm not drunk."

"You promise?" Quinn asks, her voice cracking, husky and low, almost like a whisper.

"Yes." Rachel holds Quinn's hand and brings it to her lips to give it a sweet kiss. "I love you. I want a life with you. But like I said, I was drunk and that was not the right time." She caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm sorry too."

Rachel nods and presses their lips together. It doesn't take long for things to heat up again and soon enough they are painting and moaning and making love with each other's mouth.

Quinn is taller and heavier, but even though her physical therapy has been over a long time ago, Rachel didn't slow down on her intense workout routine. It's a win win kind of situation. Rachel's strong, toned and yet very feminine body makes Quinn drool every time she strips her girlfriend and is really nice to be able to do this:

"Do you know what I want to do now?" Rachel asks with her mouth pressed on Quinn's ear as she has her hand under her girlfriend's dress, cupping her sex over the underwear.

"Fuck!" Quinn moans loudly as Rachel grabs her by the hips with both of her hands, lifts the blonde up and places her on the kitchen island, spreading Quinn's legs widely.

"I want to eat you out." She says with hungry eyes staring at her target.

"Do it then." Quinn nibbles on her bottom lip, completely turned on. She pulls her dress up, eyes never leaving Rachel's. "Put your mouth one me."

Rachel shivers all over, both because of Quinn's sexy voice and the bold command, but she manages to take Quinn's underwear off, sliding it down the blonde's legs and tossing it away. Spreading the wet lips with her index and middle finger, she leans her head down and licks the entire length of Quinn's sex. She flats her tongue and shoves it inside her girlfriend, in and out, in and out, gyrating, fast and slow and fast and slow, driving her girlfriend crazy.

She changes her ministrations and starts french kissing; moving up and down Quinn's slit with long licks. Quinn cries out, jerking when Rachel engulfs her nub.

"Oh…" Quinn moans loudly as she holds Rachel's hair. "Fucking eat me Rach. Just like only you can do it."

With her ego inflamed, Rachel decides she is definitely not into slow and tender in the moment, she starts sucking hard on her girlfriend's clit, just the way she knows Quinn likes it.

Racing toward her orgasm and as she feels the familiar tingles in her belly, spreading to her toes and fingers, Quinn's moans start getting louder and louder accompanied by a set of profanities. She bucks her hips on Rachel's face as the brunette flicks her clit with her tongue and sucks it like she'll never have the chance again.

"Oh fuck Rachel!" Quinn comes hard, drifting off to a complete state of haze as Rachel starts kissing her thighs, going up her toned abs, where she plants sweet closed-mouthed kisses, waiting her girlfriend to come back from her haze.

"I love you." She says between kisses.

"Wow…" Quinn lifts her hand and grabs her blonde short hair, running her fingers through it, a silly smile plastered on her face. "I don't know whether I should be embarrassed because this was very quick or just impressed with your ability of making me come." She says all husky and amused. "Hard." She adds.

"I'd say the latter," Rachel smirks smugly. "But I'm not finished with you."

"I'm counting on this." Quinn provokes.

"Careful baby. By the end of the night you might be begging for mercy." She warns seductively as she holds both of Quinn hands and helps her down.

They press their lips together right away and Quinn moans as she tastes herself on her girlfriend's lips.

"Bed." Rachel bites Quinn's bottom lip. "Now." She demands.

She watches as Quinn walks out of the kitchen with a smirk on her lips.

\

Many orgasms later, she is sweated, delightfully spent and so very naked lying on her bed.

"Rach?"

"Hm?" Rachel pulls her head away from Quinn's abs so she can look up at her girlfriend.

Quinn looks into her eyes for a moment, releasing a sigh.

"Tell me." Rachel smiles reassuring her as she places both of her hands on Quinn's stomach resting her chin on them, eyes focused on her girlfriend.

"I don't want you to move in with me."

Rachel pulls away immediately, sitting on the bed with eyes wide open.

"Why-"

Before she says anything Quinn sits up too and cups her neck, eyes locked onto Rachel's.

"Calm down." She smiles serenely. "I want to move in with you. Like, for good this time."

"What…?"Rachel opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. "But…"

"It's the reasonable thing to do."

"I don't care about logic Quinn. I love you; I'll do anything and everything for us to be together."

"I know, but I don't want you to give up on Broadway."

"That's not important." Rachel waves her hand.

"Rachel."

She pleads and Rachel knows she is about to say something very intimate, so she needs to focus and listen.

"You succeeding on Broadway and making a name for yourself is important to me."

Rachel gets intrigued, but she remains quiet.

"You have to remember baby." She caresses Rachel's cheek tenderly. "I was so adamantly against the wedding and everything that could jeopardize your future for that matter. Rachel, I won't be the one putting your dreams in jeopardy."

She can't help it. Tears start streaming down her face. There were times she thought Quinn's motives were not out of friendship, but because she somehow still wanted Finn (that time on the auditorium), or she was just jealous because she was single and Rachel was going to get marry (that time on the bathroom), or just passing by to go shopping with Santana (that time in her old loft). But here she is, ultimately proving that she wanted nothing but to see Rachel shining and accomplishing her dreams.

"I love you so much right now." She manages to say as Quinn wipes her tears away. "But you have your career too." She sniffs.

"I know, but I don't have to be here all the time. I really want to live with you, my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present:<strong>_

Now here they are: married and still living in NYC. Quinn is a big thing in Hollywood now, her career flourished after that trilogy. Of course there were times they had to be away from each other, but whenever she was off stage and when there were no rehearsals or anything Broadway related, Rachel stayed by Quinn's side, wherever the blonde had to go to film, she went with Quinn. And that's why the rumors started…

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago:<strong>_

Flashes and more flashes, nosy journalist, loud fans, geeks everywhere.

Welcome to _comic-con_.

"It's been a challenge and an honor to give life to such complex character. I mean, I got a little surprised that Hollywood was willing to produce the films; sure the books were a huge success, but an openly gay character in this genre? It's something still pretty rare, supporting character or not."

"It's usually in the subtext."

A young brunette journalist says good humouredly as the rest of the press and the cast laughs lively.

"Exactly, or something the author just says years later, in a random context." The young blond actor says mockingly.

"Like Dumbledore." Damian, the black young actor close to Quinn, states playfully.

"I am sad we're saying good bye. It was amazing, right guys?" The blond turns to his cast mates.

"What about you Quinn? What do you think? Is Hollywood getting more open to the minorities?" The same journalist asks Quinn, this time with a hint of malice in her voice.

"We're getting there; I think it's so much better now than it was a few decades ago…"

"Do you think is easier for actors to come out now, for example?"

Quinn clenches her jaw slightly, but she manages to remain neutral.

"Okay, let's get back to the point here, the movie."A middle aged woman interjects as she is responsible for the conference conduction.

"I'd love that." Quinn says mockingly.

"Coward." The young journalist mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Quinn says firmly. "What did you call me?"

"Aren't you dating Rachel Berry and hiding it?"

"It's none of your business; Rachel is a friend of mine." Quinn says curtly.

"Like I said, coward." The journalist states matter-of-fact, moving her attention to her notebook.

"Why am I a coward?" Quinn questions irritated as the atmosphere in the room gets tense.

"Because you're worried about your precious image, what kind of message you're sending to your fans, teenagers struggling to be accept in this biased world? If you can't come out and be yourself, why would they?"

"Who said anyone has to come out?" She bursts out angrily. "Here, ask Damien." Quinn gestures to her Co-Star. "Ask him when he figured out he was straight. Ask him when he is going to announce his heterosexuality." She says exasperated. "Who said I need to come out? Who said this is mandatory?"

"Quinn…" Damien places his hand on her arm tenderly as he is sure she hasn't noticed what she just did, but she ignores him completely.

"Why can't people just accept the difference naturally without us having to put up a fight to be accepted?" She finishes with eyes wide open as she realizes what she implied.

"Back to the questions. Next question please."

This time the producer is the one interjecting with a not at all friendly tone.

She calms down and the interview gets back to a normality, but she knows her statement is going to be everywhere in the blink of the eye.

As soon as the interview is finished, Rachel goes immediately after the journalist. She is so mad that she is not even thinking about the consequences, she wasn't supposed to be seen, let alone to make a scene. Quinn wanted her by her side that's why she is here.

"Hey you!" She pokes the journalist's shoulder as to make her turn around. Confused and with wide eyes, the young woman faces Rachel. "What the hell was that?!" Rachel bursts out.

"Oh." The journalist smirks. "You're here."

"You're infuriating. You had no right to expose her like that!"

"I was only doing my job."

"Yeah, spreading gossip!"

"I have a serious blog Rachel, which deals with serious matters regarding the minorities."

"Is part of your job to invade on people's privacy?"

Rachel questions the other woman furiously while the journalist remains quiet for awhile, fixing her glasses as she ponders about what Rachel just said.

"I only made a question, she wasn't forced or anything." She says resolute.

"Don't you ever talk to her again! Actually, don't even get close to her again!" She is fuming, she is mad; this woman had the audacity to verbally attack her girlfriend, and she is not pleased.

"Rachel…"

She feels a soothing hand on her shoulder, so she turns around to face her girlfriend.

"Let it go."

"But…"

"Please?"

"Okay."

She glares at the woman despite the height difference as the journalist is much taller than her, then she turns to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" She asks Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn nods.

"I don't think people will say anything-"

"It doesn't matter." Quinn cuts her off calmly. "I don't want to hide us anymore. But like I said, I'm not going to do a big announcement."

"That would be cool though." Rachel teases, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I have a better idea…" Quinn smirks, arching her eyebrow.

\

One week later and they were caught at Mercedes' concert, making out like there were no tomorrow. The paparazzi even managed to take a picture of Santana and Brittany groping and squeezing the distracted couple playfully, teasing them as the two lovers were completely lost in their own world, making out without a care.

"You guys are idiots." Shaking her head reprehensively, Quinn tosses her phone away. "Wait till Mercedes find out you guys weren't watching her properly."

"Sure… because I was the one who was basically dry humping Berry in there…"

Quinn takes a pillow and presses it against her head.

"Stop bothering my girl." Rachel reprimands Santana as she walks inside the bedroom; after last night activities, they crashed at Santana and Brittany's house, since Quinn doesn't live in L.A anymore. "Here." She grabs the pillow and tosses it away. When Quinn sits up, she hands over two pills and the glass of water to her girlfriend. "Didn't you want to be out? Well, now you are." Smiling, Rachel leans down and kisses the blonde's cheek, effectively putting Quinn in a good mood rather than the grumpy mood she was in.

"We are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present:<strong>_

Now they are out and proud, an example to the community. And they have lots of fans too (shippers?).

"Hey beautiful." Quinn says flirty, standing on the doorway.

"Hi baby." Rachel gets close and connects their lips in a sweet kiss.

She pulls away and they look at each other for a moment as Rachel is scrutinizing her wife. Quinn is doing her best to remain nonchalant, but as she is pressing her lips in a thin line to try and hide her smile, Rachel can tell she is up to something.

"Where's my baby girl?" Rachel asks with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. I lost her." Quinn says in a playful and loud voice.

"What?! Quinn!" Rachel exclaims dramatically. "I can't believe you lost our daughter!"

They hear a giggle coming from behind Quinn, but the blonde remains still on her spot.

"I'm sorry honey."

"But I want my baby." Rachel pouts playfully. "I need a hug now." She throws herself on the blonde, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder.

She hugs Quinn, inhaling on her neck and reveling in the familiar scent. She then slides her hands down until she feels something that is definitely not Quinn's ass (She kind of has it memorized).

"Wait a minute…" She palms the little girl's head playfully. "What's this?"

"It's me!" A three years old (almost four, her birthday it's a week away) little girl jumps away from Quinn's black stylish coat and goes toward Rachel's legs.

"Oh! You were here all this time?"

The little girl nods with glee.

"You totally got me! I was going to be mad at your mama."

"No!" The little girl shakes her head vehemently and holds Quinn's legs possessively. "You can't. Only love mama."

"That's right honey, just love me." Quinn teases.

"Silly." Rachel holds Quinn's coat and pulls her closer. She then presses their lips together in a smacking kiss. "And you come here!"

She takes her daughter in her arms and squeezes her tight, making the little girl giggle happily. Rachel then kisses her cheek and bites her neck playfully.

"Do you want to help your mommy with the make up?"

"Yesss!"

Rachel sits on the chair again, but this time with her daughter on her lap. She starts teaching and explaining all the process to the little girl as Quinn throws herself on the couch and watches their interaction in awe.

It seems like it was yesterday that she had her baby and yet, there she is, almost four years old. She is the prettiest and the cutest thing ever, Quinn is definitely one of those moms that can't help but drool over their babies. And come on! Look at her…

She is Rachel Berry's miniature.

Lucy Antoinette Berry-Fabray.

Their little Toni.

She sighs, eyes still on the two brunettes.

"What?" Rachel asks amused.

"Nothing. Just admiring my girls."

Rachel smiles serenely, eyes full of mirth and love.

"Hey pretty girl come here so mommy can get ready faster." Quinn pats her lap.

Toni pouts and frowns.

"Mommy is tired and she wants to go home. Don't you want to show her that surprise?" She looks at her daughter suggestively and watches as the little brunette's face lights up immediately.

"Hm? What you girls are up to?" Rachel narrows her eyes and looks down at her daughter, but as Quinn presses her index finger on her mouth, asking for silence, Toni shakes her head with a happy smile on her face. "What? You're not going to tell me?" She shakes her head again and squeals when Rachel starts tickling her. "And now?"

"No!" Toni shouts, giggling happily.

"Don't be mean Rachel. Come here Toni." Quinn offers her hand and the little girl jumps out of Rachel's lap and runs to her blonde mother. "There. You're safe."

Rachel watches them with her teeth exposing smile. She watches as Toni yawns and nestles on Quinn's chest, pressing her nose on her mother's breast. Quinn doesn't breastfeed her daughter anymore, she stopped when Toni was two, but the little girl still has the habit of smelling one of Quinn's breasts as she slides her hand under Quinn's dress to caress her mother's other breast while she falls asleep.

"Someone is sleepy." Quinn smiles as she kisses the top of her daughter's head.

"She should be sleeping already." Rachel states as she still has her eyes on her daughter, the only person on earth that can claim her wife's breast like that without facing the third world war.

_Stupid movie! Stupid scene!_ So what Quinn won an Oscar because of that movie? So what because of it she mentioned Hiram (and Leroy of course) in her acceptance speech and thus made Rachel cry in the audience? Okay, maybe that was a big deal, a fucking perfect moment in their lives, Quinn proclaiming her love for the world to see… Perfect.

However, Rachel will forever think that the sex scene was completely unnecessary, specially the part where the actor groped her wife's breast, over the bra, but anyway…

"Tonight was a special night baby. You should've seen her when you were singing."

Rachel knocks herself out of her reveries and smiles at Quinn.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asks amused. She knows when Rachel is lost in thoughts.

"I still can't believe you let him touch your breast like that." She answers petulantly.

"Oh god…" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's okay though. I understand." She raises her hand in surrender.

"Why are you even thinking about it?"

"I'm just observing her." She waves her wife off. "Remember the first time you breastfeed her?"

Quinn giggles quietly as Toni is already fast asleep.

"Of course I do."

"You know, sometimes I think about that day. It was so magical." She smiles nostalgic.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one in labor." Quinn teases.

"Oh." Rachel feigns indignation.

"I'm kidding. It was magical…" The blonde admits with a smile on her face, sighing blissfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago…<strong>_

"Really funny daddy…" She forces a smile. "But I'm terrified here!" She yells at Hiram over the phone.

She is currently pacing in the maternity ward hallway as Quinn is being checked by her obstetrician. She left her wife to call her dads and inform them that Quinn's water just had broken.

"Okay I'm calm." She breathes slowly.

After her dads manage to calm her down she hangs up the phone and heads back to Quinn. Parturition goes amazingly well. Soon enough and they meet their little girl.

The only surprise they have is not really because of the labor.

In the following day, mooning over their baby as Quinn was breastfeeding her, they are surprised when a nurse calls their attention and soon after a blonde woman walks in the room.

"Mom?" Quinn says as she is really doubting that her mother is right there.

After they came out, Judy obviously found out about their relationship. It was not that she was none the wiser; she just chose to not acknowledge it as if her ignorance could save her the trouble.

They had to have the final confrontation eventually. There was no kicking out of course, and she said her love for Quinn was unconditional and the fact that she was in a relationship with another woman wasn't going to change that. But, that was as far as she could go.

No meeting Rachel, no meeting the Berrys, no Christmas together, no wedding attendance. She was part of Quinn's life, but Quinn only got to see her mother without having Rachel by her side.

"Hi Quinnie." She says emotional and Rachel suddenly feels awkward and out of place. She doesn't know what to do though.

"I… I'll give you guys some privacy." She thinks it's the best option, even though she is not willing to leave her daughter.

"No." Judy says sweetly. "Rachel, don't do that." The blonde woman holds Rachel's hand to stop her.

Looking at their joined hands, Rachel swallows nervously, millions of thoughts running through her mind.

Why Judy is there?

Last time she checked, the woman hadn't approved of her daughter's marriage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago…<strong>_

"Ba-Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi!" Rachel's face lights up as she takes sight of her girlfriend, but her smile diminishes when she looks at the woman beside Quinn. "It's quite a story. Daddy decided he wants to turn on the barbecue and have the first Berry's barbecue extravaganza."

"Really?" Quinn smiles delighted. "And right, Hiram turning on the barbecue."

"I know!" She beams. "Dad went nuts, but you know how he is whipped…" She waves her hand. "So here we are, shopping for our barbecue! What about you girls?" She asks, frozen smile, eyes shifting from Quinn to Judy.

Sure she has to visit her mother alone, no girlfriend allowed, but it doesn't mean Rachel can't be in the same town, she has her dads there to visit after all.

"No big deal, mom is going to cook a special dinner for us." She looks awkwardly to her mom, pleading eyes. Judy only nods, not ignoring Rachel so to speak, but without fully acknowledging her. Quinn looks back at her girlfriend and sighs.

"We should go." Judy informs politely.

Rachel watches as her girlfriend walks away from her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Leroy asks as he approaches her.

She nods ever so slightly, but moments later she is running after the two women in the parking lot.

"Rachel honey." Leroy calls her out, Hiram right behind him, but she ignores them.

"I'm sorry I know I should respect your boundaries, but I'm stubborn I guess."

Quinn stops her motions, she was setting their bags in the trunk, and she stares at her girlfriend with her mouth wide open.

_What are you doing?_

She silently pleads. She doesn't want Rachel to be disappointed, or worse, hurt.

"Just tell me what can I do for you to accept me?" Rachel addresses the older blonde.

"Rachel," Judy says calmly, getting close to her as Quinn watches their interaction, concern plastered on her face. "I have nothing against you. You're a very talented woman and you seem to be a good person. I love my daughter and I respect you immensely, but I cannot condone this relationship. I was honest with Quinn since the beginning."

Seeing her girlfriend holding back her tears is killing Quinn. She moves close to Rachel and hugs her protectively.

"Quinn." Judy calls out. "Please. Let's go."

"I'm staying with Rachel now. I'll see you later." She says dryly.

"No." Rachel shakes her head and pushes her girlfriend away, tenderly so. "Please go."

"Rachel…"

"I don't want to ruin your dinner, more than I already did." She holds back her emotions. "And I have a barbecue to attend after all." She mocks tearful.

\

They had dinner, but sleeping in that house was out of question for Quinn. So, after her mother retired to her bedroom, she left to the Berry residence.

"Quinn." Hiram greets her with a smile on his face. "Honey, come in."

"How is she?"

"She is in her bedroom." He informs sadly and she nods knowingly.

They walk in further into the house.

"Darling!" Leroy greets her and getting closer, he hugs her tenderly. "How are you?" He asks caring.

"I'm fine." She waves him off. "I'm used to it. You know?" Both men nod their heads. "I guess Rachel is not right?"

"She is not." Hiram says seriously, which is rare. "But she has you to comfort her now." He winks playfully and Quinn smiles at him. "You had no one." He adds pouty.

"I'm tough."

"You are." Leroy says affectionately.

After the greetings, she leaves the two men and goes upstairs. She stops at Rachel's bedroom doorway and observers her girlfriend for awhile. Rachel has her back on the headboard as she hugs her favorite teddy bear.

"You shouldn't be here." She says in a low voice.

"Yes I should." Quinn goes to the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress. "Come here."

Unceremoniously, she launches herself into her girlfriend's arms, and Quinn hugs her as tight as she manages.

"It's okay." She rubs Rachel's back soothing.

"But I wanted her to love me." She says childlike and Quinn giggles because Rachel is sounding so much like her old self right now.

"She does."

Rachel pulls away to glare at the blonde.

"In her own way. It's difficult for her Rach." Quinn says calmly, caressing Rachel's cheeks and wiping the tears away.

"I'm such an awful girlfriend. I should be the one comforting you."

"No problem." Quinn waves her off. "Don't forget I'm used to it. I was raised by her after all. It could've been worse. Believe me…"

"How?"

"She could still be married to my father."

"I suppose so." Rachel sighs soundly. "God, it would've been awful to date you back in high school."

"Well, that was the main reason why we didn't date back then, I was daddy's little girl. I changed myself to please them after all…"

"But I love you just the way you are." She pecks Quinn's lips.

"Yeah yeah. You wouldn't love fat Quinn." Quinn says in faux dejection.

"That's…" Rachel trails of playfully. "True. Thank god for your abs."

"Oh!"

"You can't say anything, cause you love my toned body."

"I'm hot for your body."

"You're silly."

"You're sillier."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yep."

She can't help it, she should be inhibited because Rachel's dads are home, but she never let the opportunity of fucking Rachel in her old bedroom pass. Thank god for Rachel's soundproof room.

"I love you." Quinn says passionately.

This time though, she wants to make love with the love of her life.

She certainly doesn't need her mother acceptance to do that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Toni's birthday… (four years ago)<strong>_

"I own you girls an apology. I was so blind."

"Mom, it's not necessary."

"Please let me speak honey." She turns to Rachel and squeezes her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

"I… you don't…" Rachel stutters as she shakes her head. "Yes." She conceals as Judy looks at her pleading.

"I'm going to hug you now." Judy says smiling and Rachel opens her mouth in surprise. "We talk about you sometimes." She informs and Quinn nods happily, she gets closer and pulls Rachel into her.

Rachel has tears on her face when they pull apart.

"Now let me see my granddaughter."

It's just a few days after this encounter that they found out why Judy changed her mind regarding their relationship. She had been diagnosed with breast cancer. And the experience made her see life through a new perspective.

Fortunately, it was a false alarm. But in the end she was grateful, because it brought her close to her daughter and her daughter in law.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present…<strong>_

"I was so happy that you guys were here today…"

"Of course we'd be. We're a family." Quinn reassures her. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"Yes Quinn, it's just a party and I want to be with you and my daughter tonight." She says lovingly.

"Okay mommy."

"I am."

"Silly. Now finish off and let's go home."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>As soon as they get inside their penthouse apartment - they moved to a bigger apartment when Quinn got pregnant - Toni runs to her bedroom. The little girl woke up when they were at the elevator and as she remembered the surprise, she got excited right away.<p>

"Careful with the stairs sweetie!" Rachel warns in a pleading tone. "Quinn, go check on her."

"It's fine. She is just excited."

"She was sleeping just now." She sighs and observers her wife weird demeanor. "What are you up to?" She narrows her eyes as Quinn bites down on her bottom lip.

"Just come and see."

The blonde actress takes her wife's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Wait a second." She stops in the hallway and gets behind Rachel, covering her eyes playfully. "Toni?"

"Here!" Toni shouts happily from her bedroom.

"Can we get in?"

"Yes!"

They walk inside with Quinn still covering Rachel's eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Quinn commands animatedly.

Rachel looks down at her daughter and gasps.

"A dog?!"

"Before you say anything, I want to explain." Quinn holds her hand up. "I wanted a dog and she wanted it too, you know that. And it's good for kids to have a pet. She is going to help and I promise the apartment is not going to be a mess. And we chose one that it's not going to get big." She finishes her ramble, looking expectantly at Rachel.

"Baby." Rachel says sweetly as she bends down to pet the Yorkshire Terrier. "If it's something you guys want I won't oppose."

"Really?" Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "Did you hear that Toni? We can keep it!"

She kneels close to her daughter as the little girl giggles happily.

"Did you guys buy it today?" She inquires curiously.

"No…" Quinn smiles from ear to ear. "We bought it with Beth and she kept it for us until today."

Beth is always going to be a delicate matter for Quinn, but living in the same city as Shelby, it was only fitting to give their relationship another try. So, years ago that was what they did, they started over and Quinn had the opportunity to build a relationship with her daughter. Rachel didn't oppose of course, but she remained in a neutral position. She and Shelby remained the same, with the older woman loving Rachel from afar. She has been there for Rachel, but mostly as a friend, building a friendship with a hint of something deeper.

"Okay, but now it's time for someone to go to bed." Rachel kisses her daughter's head.

"Can she sleep with me?"

"No." Rachel says resolute. "I don't even know if it is vaccinated and clean."

"Really? You could give me more credit." Quinn rolls her eyes. "But the answer still no." She adds as Rachel glares at her.

Toni put on her pout as she frowns upset.

"Sweetie, that's why we bought that super cool bed for her." Quinn tries out, caressing her daughter's hair.

"So is she a girl?" Rachel asks lively.

"Yes mommy. Her name is Dorothy." Toni informs, saying the name exactly the way Quinn said her to.

"Oh really?" Rachel says with shining eyes. "I like her already."

"I chose her. She is very little. She was barking. Like this." She impersonates a dog barking in a very cute way, making Quinn smile from ear to ear. "It was funny. Mama said she was trying to talk to me." The little girl speaks non-stop as she pets her dog. "Beth liked her too. Mama said you like her too." She finishes her ramble with a yawn.

"Okay." Quinn embraces her. "Time to go to bed monkey. Let's brush your teeth and change you to your pajamas."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" She asks when Quinn takes the dog and puts it on the floor.

"And you're going to let her sleep here alone?" Rachel inquires in feigning shock.

With eyes wide open, the little brunette quickly shakes her head in negative.

* * *

><p>After Toni fell asleep, Rachel went straight to her bathroom so she could start her night routine. Later on, refreshed with the bath Quinn prepared to her, and after she finished off with all the steps of her routine, she exits the bathroom and finds her wife waiting for her on their bed, wearing a garter belt, thigh-high socks, and a bra and showing off her arduously regained toned abs.<p>

"You're going to be the death of me." Rachel stops at the edge of the bed, appreciating the sight.

"It's your award for being amazing. Besides, you know how I love to watch you performing."

"I do." Rachel climbs up the bed and gets close to her wife, straddling Quinn in a slow motion.

"So…" Quinn licks her lips, placing her hands on Rachel's hips. "I couldn't help but notice that you basically kicked your daughter out of our bed."

"I'd never do such thing." She says indignant. "It's just that… you know," She smirks seductively. "We have a tradition."

"We do?"

"Like you don't know…"

"Enlighten me."

Slowly, Rachel unties her silk robe and gets completely naked.

"Oh I remember now." She sits up, sliding her hands up Rachel's back and licking the spot beneath Rachel's breast.

It was a deal, Quinn covered her Ryan Seacrest's tattoo and Rachel covered hers. The blonde never really complained about the tattoo _that _much, but Rachel thought it was weird for them both to have the name on her skin. Of course, replacing it for _Quinn_ would've been very cold of her. So she covered it with a stylish drawing. After she did it she spent a whole week in Ohio, visiting Finn's grave every day and taking flowers with her; she just wanted to show that she was not going to forget him.

"The opening night's fuck."

"Mmhm." Rachel moans appreciatively. "How domestic we've become." She giggles.

"What you mean?" Quinn arches her eyebrow.

"Here we are. Having a dog and ignoring parties. Fucking in a bed." She adds suggestively.

"I fucked you in a balcony Rachel." She says with her husky voice and having a flashback of that night, Rachel moans again.

The so called _opening night's fuck_ had lots of scenarios, a balcony being one of them and Rachel's dressing room being the most recurrent.

"I know, that's what I'm saying, we're different now."

"Are you regretting you didn't go to the opening night's celebration with your cast mates? Because you can go, I can stay with Toni."

"God, Quinn no." Rachel cups her wife's face and looks into her eyes. "It was not what I meant. It's so good to be here with you, we are responsible parents now and that's not a bad thing, because we chose this. We planned her. I have the perfect life and I love you. And I love our domestic life."

Rachel presses their lips together and Quinn deepens the kiss eagerly. The blonde shifts their positions and gets on top of her wife, kissing her ravenously. She holds Rachel's hands above the brunette's head, interlocking their fingers as she presses her thigh into Rachel's center. Rachel starts grinding on Quinn's thigh as they make out passionately. Quinn then kisses her way down, wandering the length of her wife's body.

She spreads Rachel's legs and without wasting time she goes down on her. She has Rachel moaning her name and bucking her hips on her face in a bolt. She tilts her head up and looks at Rachel with predatory eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm going to show you domestic." She licks her lips, cleaning away Rachel's wetness.

"Fuck…" Rachel feels her sex throbbing as she looks at the motion.

Before Rachel can say anything Quinn turns her around, and hovering over her wife, she stretches her arms and opens the draw of the nightstand and takes her favorite toy, she then straddles Rachel's back.

"What are you-"

"No moving." Quinn cuts her off, cupping her neck and holding Rachel still. "I mean it." She demands as Rachel huffs impatiently, she hears more than sees what Quinn is doing and a few seconds later she feels Quinn's hands on her waist pulling her ass up as Quinn puts a pillow beneath her hips, so Rachel's ass is just at the right angle.

Looking over her shoulder, Rachel watches eagerly as Quinn kneels between her legs and cups her ass, massaging the cheeks and squeezing them greedily. She then uses one hand to guide the silicone into Rachel.

"Spread them for me."

As Rachel is lubricated enough because of her oral ministrations, she goes all the way in and Rachel tilts her head up with a loud moan.

"Fuck!"

She looks down for a moment, enjoying her view. "God damn it Rachel! I love your ass!"

Quinn places her hands on the mattress as to prop herself up and starts thrusting in and out, fast and hard. She fucks her wife senseless, enjoying every second of it.

"That was good."

Rachel says after round 3, breathing erratic and resting her head on Quinn's chest.

"I want to have a baby." She says out of the blue and Quinn props herself on her elbows, looking down at her wife with wide eyes.

"How did we go from me fucking you, to you wanting a baby?" She smirks. "You do know that I can't get you pregnant right?"

"You can't?" Rachel pouts playfully. "But seriously. This is something I've been thinking about for awhile now."

"Are you sure? I mean, we have a perfect daughter already." She says sweetly, kissing Rachel's temple and lying down again.

"I know, but I was an only child Quinn and…" She sighs.

Quinn nods knowingly.

"We can adopt…"

"I want that too…" Rachel beams happily and Quinn's eyes are about to pop out of her head. "But that's for later." She reassures her wife. "I really want to get pregnant though. I want to have a child with your genes."

"Well…" Quinn exhales soundly. "Okay."

"So you agree?" She sits up, biting down on her bottom lip eagerly. "We're going to have another baby?!"

"We're going to have another baby." She nods smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god!" She leans down and presses their lips together in a rush; she then starts planting close-mouthed kisses all over Quinn's face. "I love you!"

"When do you want to start trying?"

"As soon as the musical is over." She informs happily.

"You mean four months away at least?"

"Someone is eager…" Rachel teases, but Quinn just shrugs.

The Berry-Fabray family is about to get bigger and she can't deny that she is very delighted with this prospect.

"I am." She confesses.

"Me too." Rachel lies down again and Quinn cuddles her right away.

"You know what?" Quinn holds her wife tighter. "I think I want a boy. It's going to be amazing either way. But it would be nice to have a boy."

"A baby boy?" Rachel inquires dreamingly as Quinn kisses her head.

They talk a little bit more, about babies, about their daughter, about their lives, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they finally drift off to sleep.

But there's one thing they will always say to each before they sleep as the time to hold back is gone and they learned the lesson, painfully so.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I always have…_

She once thought she needed to woo Quinn, she didn't know that Quinn's heart was hers all along. And it always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Fababies! My headcanon fababies to be precise :) (Yes, I'm going to update every little thing in the next days)<strong>

**It's over… I hope you guys manage to understand the time jumps. But anyway, let me know what you guys thought about it.**


End file.
